Colours of love
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Explosion-of-colour. Jack rencontre la famille de Sam.


**Colours Of Love**

**Auteur**** : Explosion-of-colour**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie : Romance

Pairing : Sam/Jack

Résumé : Jack rencontre la famille de Sam, (S/J relation établie, future-fic)

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi

Note du traducteur : comme indiqué par l'auteur, Sam et Jack ont une relation déjà établie. C'est de la pure romance (et humour), et ça se passe sur Terre, donc ne vous attendez pas à rencontrer des bataillons de Jaffa et/ou des méchants Goa'ulds !

Un grand merci à Sam star, Bibiche et Malice pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Premières impressions**

« Ton frère, Carter? Je suis obligé ? » se lamenta Jack. Elle avait suggéré l'idée que si c'était lui qui allait chercher Mark et sa famille à l'aéroport, cela leur permettrait d'avoir l'occasion de se rencontrer sans qu'elle soit là – et aussi du même coup une bonne façon de la faire se sentir moins coupable pour sa conférence qui était prévue au moment exact de leur arrivée.

« S'il te plait, Jack ? Si Mark doit prendre un taxi pour amener sa famille ici, il va me détester avant même que le séjour ne commence. »

« Daniel est le diplomate, il serait un bien meilleur choix pour cette… mission, » suggéra-t-il avec espoir, commençant à désespérer de trouver une sortie à ce désastre potentiel.

« Daniel n'est pas mon petit ami. Je veux que tu les rencontres d'abord – tu pourras parler de hockey avec mon frère. » Elle sourit, espérant que l'incitation le déciderait.

« Fan des Rangers(1) ? » Il contrôla son visage pour ne pas paraître intéressé, mais un Carter qui aimait le hockey ? Jacob l'avait regardé comme s'il était fou quand il avait fait une plaisanterie à propos des Panthers la dernière fois qu'il était venu en visite.

« Eh bien… » Elle sembla penaude, détournant ses yeux des siens. « Il est fan de Detroit. »

Jack éclata de rire, mais l'expression implorante dans ses yeux bleus abattit sa réticente. « Oh, très bien. Mais tu m'en devras une. »

« Merci. » Sam jeta ses bras autour de son cou. « Je t'aime. » Elle sourit à nouveau, sachant qu'il lui pardonnerait de l'avoir obligé à faire ceci.

« Petit déjeuner au lit pendant un mois, » lui dit-il sans ambages, ses mains se frayant un chemin vers sa taille nue entre le tissu de son haut et sa jupe. « Et je ne suis pas responsable pour toutes les choses stupides que je dirais pendant qu'ils sont là. »

« Un mois ? Ce n'est qu'un trajet de 30 minutes ! »

« C'est le marché. »

« Tu es dur en affaire, mon Colonel, » céda Sam, l'embrassant rapidement avant de se saisir de ses dossiers sur la table de l'entrée et en courant vers la porte.

« Hé ! Ils savent que nous vivons ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? » lui lança Jack.

« Pas tout à fait, » répondit-elle de la porte. « Rappelles-toi, leur vol arrive à 1630. » Elle se retourna et s'enfuit vers la voiture, juste pour avoir Jack la suivre à l'extérieur et taper sur la vitre de sa volvo.

« Pas tout à fait ? » questionna-t-il, ayant le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle le laissait s'engager dans les ennuis sans le prévenir au préalable.

« Eh bien, j'ai dit à Mark que tu serais là pendant leur séjour pour que vous puissiez vous connaître mieux l'un l'autre, mais… »

« Il ne sait pas que je vis ici, » finit-il pour elle, une expression blessée rapidement cachée derrière ses yeux bruns.

« Je suis désolée. J'ai essayé de lui dire, mais parfois il peut être tellement comme papa, et il n'est pas vraiment un très grand fan des militaires. Pour lui, tu profites de sa petite sœur, » s'excusa-t-elle, se sentant terriblement coupable maintenant qu'elle avait avoué. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de blesser Jack, aussi elle fut choquée quand il fit un grand sourire, se penchant par la fenêtre pour lui planter un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je suppose que j'aurai à penser à quelque chose d'autre que tu pourrais faire pour te faire pardonner alors, » lui dit Jack avec un désenchantement feint.

« Tu es beaucoup trop bien pour moi, » dit Sam en lui faisant un sourire éclatant.

« Reviens aussi vite que tu peux. Quels sont les noms des enfants déjà ? »

« Liz est la femme de Mark, Bethany a huit ans et Jo a cinq ans, » répéta-t-elle, comme ce matin.

« Trois femmes Carter dans la même maison plus un frère protecteur et son épouse. Dis-moi juste comment je suis censé survivre à cette semaine ? » demanda Jack avec désespoir.

« Parce que tu m'aimes. Et tu me retardes, » affirma Sam sans hésitation.

« Vrai dans les deux cas, et l'université peut t'attendre, » lui dit-il, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se redresser. « Tu vas sacrément embrouiller tous ces pauvres petits. »

Cela lui gagna un regard noir de Sam alors qu'elle remontait la vitre, puis elle fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna.

----

Après un trajet plutôt sans histoire dans la voiture, Jack avait réussi à faire face aux questions assez brutales de Mark et celles polies de Liz sans se compromettre trop sérieusement. Et les enfants semblèrent penser qu'il était drôle, l'appelant 'Tonton Jack' dès qu'elles le rencontrèrent. Bethany était le portrait craché de Sam, avec de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus, souriant timidement à Jack lorsque sa mère la présenta. Jo – ou Joanna ainsi que Liz l'avait présentée, ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, avec des yeux verts et des cheveux châtain arrivant aux épaules. Elle regardait Jack avec fascination, lui rappelant Sam quand elle avait un nouveau projet en route.

Jack les fit entrer dans la maison, aidant Mark avec les bagages, et se retrouvant rapidement sans savoir quoi faire ensuite. Heureusement, Jo le sauva des ennuis en lui demandant de regarder un film dans le salon.

« Bien sûr, » fit-il en souriant, puis réalisa que cela le laisserait seul avec ses parents. Une chose dont il s'était toujours enorgueilli était d'éviter les situations desquelles il ne pouvait s'en sortir facilement – au moins en dehors du travail, mais depuis qu'il sortait avec Carter, il se retrouvait à accepter de faire des choses avec lesquelles il savait très bien qu'il merderait. Sacrée femme, avec ce sourire auquel il ne pouvait résister.

« Veux-tu regarder avec moi, Tonton Jack ? » Il aimait déjà cette enfant. Regardant ses parents pour s'assurer que c'était d'accord, Jack suivit Jo dans le salon et glissa le film dans le lecteur. Un Disney qu'il ne reconnut pas. Mark s'assit sur le canapé d'en face à côté de sa fille aînée, qui était pelotonnée près de l'accoudoir, la tête dans un livre. Définitivement une Carter, songea Jack avec un léger sourire.

Liz vint un peu plus tard avec trois cafés et du jus de fruit pour les filles, donnant à Jack un sentiment de culpabilité quant à ses talents d'hôte. Liz rit simplement lorsqu'il s'excusa et répondit qu'elle avait vu ce film tellement de fois avec Jo qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir l'opportunité d'en rater autant que possible. Jo était trop captivée par le poisson animé sur l'écran pour entendre ne serait-ce que la mention de son nom, et les adultes en rire. Ils parlaient tranquillement en sirotant leur café, surprenant Jack par la facilité avec laquelle il trouvait des sujets intéressants à aborder avec eux. Jo sautilla sur le canapé à côté de Jack dès qu'elle réalisa qu'il ne faisait plus attention à l'écran.

« Tonton Jack, regarde ! » pépia-t-elle avec enthousiasme, montrant du doigt la tortue géante et ce qui semblait être sa famille avec le poisson du début du film. Jack espérait simplement que Jo ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait, mais il sourit et hocha la tête avec elle. Il avait apparemment fait quelque chose correctement car elle se blottit à ses côtés et continua de regarder l'écran calmement. Liz rencontra ses yeux et fit un grand sourire, lui donnant son approbation, une légère expression de surprise sur son visage à la rapide démonstration de confiance de sa fille envers Jack.

La porte d'entrée claqua bruyamment, annonçant le retour de Sam avant qu'elle n'arrive à l'embrasure de la porte du salon pour être accueillie par la vision, qui faisait chaud au cœur, de sa famille et de son petit ami assis en train de regarder la télé.

« Sam ! » Mark fut le premier à se lever et à étreindre sa sœur, suivi par sa femme. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais très bien, merci. Pardon de ne pas avoir pu aller vous chercher. Est-ce que le vol s'est bien passé ? » demanda-t-elle en déroulant l'écharpe autour de son cou et ôta son manteau. « Est-ce que Jack s'est bien comporté ? » ajouta Sam avec un sourire effronté dans sa direction.

« Il a été le parfait hôte, » lui assura Liz, alors que Sam s'asseyait près de Jack qui, tout de suite, glissa subrepticement un bras autour de sa taille, sa proximité augmentant considérablement sa confiance.

« J'ai promis de me conduire de mon mieux, » sourit-il, pour être récompensé avec un de ses sourires éblouissants, lui donnant un baiser pour le saluer. Jo gloussa et Sam et Jack réalisèrent tous deux qu'elle ne regardait plus le film.

« Je vois que tu t'es fait un nouvel ami, » commenta Sam doucement. « Salut, Jo. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« C'est Nemo, » lui dit-elle simplement, comme si cela était évident. Sam éclata de rire, puis se tourna vers Bethany dans le coin, qui lisait toujours.

« Bon livre, Beth ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. Beth leva les yeux et hocha la tête.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tout le monde aimerait pour dîner ce soir ? » Sam regarda chaque adulte de la pièce, mais ce fut Beth qui répondit la première.

« Pouvons-nous avoir de la pizza ? »

« Une fille selon mon cœur, » lui dit Jack. « Que dirais-tu de ce joli restaurant en ville où nous avons été la semaine dernière ? » suggéra-t-il à Sam qui savait exactement duquel il parlait.

« Celui avec toutes ces délicieuses glaces ? » répondit Sam, délibérément assez fort pour que les deux fillettes entendent, ce pour quoi elle fut récompensée par un « Ouais ! » en chœur.

« Je vois que vous deux allez avoir une mauvaise influence sur ces deux-ci, » leur dit Mark avec un sourire.

Sam leur montra la chambre d'ami et la pièce plus petite à l'arrière qui servirait de chambre aux fillettes, les laissant se changer et se préparer tandis qu'elle rejoignait Jack pour quelques moments calmes avec lui.

« Je crois que tu as fait marcher ta magie sur eux tous. Surtout Jo. »

« C'est une gamine adorable, » répondit-il, la serrant dans ses bras. « Maintenant à propos de cette faveur que tu me dois… »

Sam éclata de rire, lâchant un petit cri aigu lorsqu'il la coinça sur le canapé pour l'embrasser. « Tu es terrible, » lui dit-elle, avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan plusieurs minutes plus tard quand ils entendirent un gloussement, et levèrent les yeux pour voir Jo dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Jack sauta rapidement sur ses pieds et aida Sam à se relever, laquelle paraissait vraiment embarrassée.

« Vous vous embrassiez, » leur dit Jo, comme si c'était très drôle et un secret.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son innocence, et Sam rougit alors qu'elle arrangeait sa jupe et le chemisier qu'elle portait. Au moins Jo n'avait pas vu la main de Jack sur le haut du chemisier de sa tata – ce qui aurait peut-être été un peu difficile à expliquer à une enfant de cinq ans.

« Je pensais que tu étais censée te changer pour le restaurant, » la gronda gentiment Jack.

Jo sourit à nouveau avec une expression de conspiratrice, avant de retourner en courant dans sa chambre.

« Tu ferais mieux d'espérer qu'elle ne mentionne pas cela à son père, » lui dit Sam, incapable de décider entre la colère et l'amusement.

« Ne me fais pas cette expression, Major, » répondit-il, essayant sans succès de cacher son sourire. « Viens. »

Jack la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, déposant un baiser sur son front et la serrant étroitement. « Merci beaucoup pour ceci. »

« Pour quoi ? » demanda Jack, pas tout à fait sûr de ce dont elle parlait.

« De me rendre heureuse. D'être super avec ma famille. D'être toi, » lui dit-elle sincèrement, le regardant dans les yeux en disant cela.

« Je crois que tu essaies de te défiler de mes petits déjeuners au lit, » l'accusa-t-il avec méfiance, et lui fit un sourire sincère. « Ce n'est pas difficile quand je t'aime tellement. Et ta famille est plutôt cool. »

« C'était si agréable de vous voir tous ensemble comme cela lorsque je suis rentrée. » Elle saisit sa main et sourit. « Cela faisait chaud et douillet. »

« Tu deviens indulgente avec moi, Sam ? » la taquina Jack, avant de la retourner et l'emmener vers leur chambre.

« Jack, tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

« Je sais. » Il l'embrassa doucement puis caressa de ses doigts ses joues d'une façon intime, lui montrant qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux et murmura, « Je t'aime. »

L'instant passa et Jack prit sur lui de suggérer une tenue pour la soirée, ce qui la fit rire.

« D'accord, si tu portes cette robe sexy rouge sombre que j'aime, je diminuerai à deux semaines le petit déjeuner au lit. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Il sut qu'il avait réussi son coup cette fois-ci.

_---_

_(1)__Rangers : équipe de hockey de New-york_

_Panthers : équipe de Floride (Miami)_

_Red wings : équipe de Detroit_

_---_

**Chapitre 2 – Merveilleuse soirée**

« Alors, avez-vous déjà rencontré papa, Jack, » demanda Mark une fois qu'ils eurent commandé leurs boissons, regardant par-dessus le menu plutôt varié.

« Oui, plusieurs fois. Pas depuis que nous nous voyons, cependant, » répondit-il, cela lui sauta à l'esprit qu'il ne savait même pas si Carter en avait déjà parlé à Jacob. Maintenant ce serait quelque chose qu'il voudrait éviter à tout prix, un frère protecteur était une chose, un père surprotecteur qui s'avérait être un ancien Général de l'USAF et qui, maintenant, avait un serpent dans sa tête, était une tout autre histoire. Sam lui sourit gentiment, sachant visiblement ce qu'il pensait. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était une trace de culpabilité qu'il vit traverser fugitivement son visage ou si c'était son imagination.

« Tonton Jack, puis-je avoir la glace au chocolat ? » se fit entendre Jo, lui dédiant un grand sourire de son siège à côté de lui, où elle avait insisté pour asseoir dès qu'on leur avait montré leur table.

« Peut-être au dessert, ma puce. »

« Je crois que mon frère va avoir du mal à rester son tonton favori à l'allure où vous allez, Jack, » l'informa Liz alors qu'elle montrait du doigt ce que Jo aimerait sur le menu.

« Tonton James est bête, » lui dit Jo en pouffant de rire.

« Elle pouffe de rire comme toi, » dit-il à Sam à voix basse, un sourire malicieux apparaissant sur son visage. Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour son effort et lui fit ce qu'il appelait maintenant le 'regard d'avertissement'. Cela voulait dire que ses pitreries étaient tolérées pour le moment, mais c'était probable qu'elle ne serait pas aussi patiente s'il continuait. Il aurait sinon droit à son regard 'ne me provoque pas' rapidement suivi par son regard 'tu dormiras sur le canapé ce soir'.

Elle portait la robe pour laquelle il l'avait taquinée ; une robe en deux tons de rouge, au décolleté généreux, retenue par des bretelles incrustées de perles. Jack glissa sa main pour la poser sur sa cuisse, préférant le contact direct quand Mark le bombardait de questions.

« Je crois que cette semaine sera intéressante pour vous alors, » dit Mark, un mélange de compassion et de sarcasme dans la voix.

« Désolé, quoi ? »

« Avec Papa qui vient dimanche. S'il réussit à venir cette fois-ci. »

Sam choisit ce moment pour s'excuser et aller aux toilettes, ce que Jack fit lui-même rapidement. Il la coinça juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte, la clouant contre le mur avec un bras de chaque côté d'elle.

« Et quand allais-tu m'en parler ? »

« Je ne savais pas jusqu'à hier, et Mark a appelé pas longtemps après, je le lui ai donc mentionné et puis ça m'a en quelque sorte… échappé de l'esprit, » expliqua Sam d'un ton coupable, avec son sourire le plus adorable.

« Sam, rien ne t'échappe. Est-ce que Jacob est au moins au courant pour nous ? »

« Je crois que oui. »

« Tu crois que oui ? »

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux lui dire au milieu de la salle d'embarquement avec quinze techniciens qui écoutent ! » protesta-t-elle faiblement, posant ses mains sur les hanches de Jack.

« Tu essaies vraiment de me tuer, tu sais ? » dit Jack, alors même que son exaspération s'effaçait. Il ne pouvait rester fâché contre elle pendant plus de cinq secondes de toute façon.

« Ca a été une surprise pour moi aussi que, de toutes les semaines pour nous rendre visite, il choisisse celle-là, » lui dit Sam d'un air malheureux, détestant le mettre dans cette situation.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une chance qu'il me mette son poing à la figure quand il découvrira pour nous ? »

« Ca se passera bien. Je lui parlerai, je te promets. » Elle l'étreignit, puis éclata soudain de rire. « Je suis une petite amie impossible, pas vrai ? »

Jack lui fit un sourire rassurant. « C'est le cauchemar habituel de rencontrer les parents de la petite amie. Au moins, je pourrai rencontrer toute la famille en une fois. »

« Quand pourrai-je rencontrer ta famille ? » demanda Sam par surprise, faisant réaliser à Jack qu'elle avait encore fait cela, son esprit sautant rapidement d'un sujet à un autre. C'était peut-être un truc de femme.

« Pas une chance, Carter. Je sais où tu veux en venir avec ça. Pas de grande réunion de familles cette semaine. Ton père et ton frère, c'est assez mauvais sans que ma famille de cinglés s'y mêle. »

Sam l'éblouit de son magnifique sourire avant de répondre, « Je n'y ai jamais songé. »

« Bien sûr que si, » répondit Jack d'un ton incrédule. « Je sais la manière dont ton esprit fonctionne, Major, alors n'y pense même pas. »

Sam l'attira vers elle pour frôler ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se saisir de sa main pour refaire le chemin inverse vers leur table. A l'avant, Jo n'était pas sur son siège et le couple surprit les derniers mots de ce qu'elle disait, au grand horreur de Jack. « … et ils s'embrassaient encore. »

« Tu crois que je pourrais faire venir Teal'c ici ? Je vais avoir besoin d'un garde du corps, » murmura-t-il à son oreille juste avant d'atteindre leurs sièges.

Elle serra sa main pour le rassurer. « Tu aurais dû laisser un mémo. » Elle lui fit un grand sourire alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, tous les yeux braqués sur eux. Jack lui jeta un regard noir et prit une gorgée de la bière qui était arrivée pendant leur absence.

----

Après un très long repas et un dessert encore plus long, le groupe s'entassa à nouveau dans la voiture pour revenir chez Jack et Sam. Jo était presque endormie et Beth écoutait de la musique dans ses écouteurs, donnant aux adultes du temps pour parler. Mark avait été un peu distant avec Jack pendant le repas, mais Liz avait discuté avec lui comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis, lui parlant de toute la famille de son côté et combien Colorado Springs était agréable en cette période de l'année.

Une fois à la maison, Mark se porta volontaire pour mettre Jo et Beth au lit et Sam ouvrit une bouteille de vin. Elle disposait les verres sur le comptoir quand Mark entra dans la cuisine derrière elle.

« Alors, comment vas-tu réellement, Sam ? » lui demanda-t-il brusquement, la faisant sursauter.

« Mark ! Ne te faufile pas derrière moi comme ça ! »

« Hé, je croyais que tu étais militaire, donc pas possible de 'se faufiler derrière toi', » répliqua-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux couleur sable en souriant.

« Probablement le vin. » Elle éclata de rire, versant le liquide rouge dans les verres givrés, commençant à avoir le sentiment que Mark avait quelque chose à dire.

« Ils sont beaux. » Il fit un geste vers les verres de vin, en en prenant un pour lui-même et sa femme, mais ne quittant pas la cuisine.

« Merci. Jack et moi les avons choisis il y a quelques mois – ce sont mes préférés, » expliqua Sam, souriant au souvenir de la sortie pour faire du shopping. Cela avait été peu de temps après que Jack eût emménagé avec elle et ce fût ce jour-là qu'elle avait été frappée de se sentir si heureuse avec la familiarité que procurait le simple acte de faire du shopping avec son petit ami – bien que Jack n'avait pas été tellement content par ses habitudes de lèche-vitrine, se plaignant qu'il aurait emmené Daniel avec lui s'il avait su, et qu'ils auraient alors pu s'arrêter dans un café et attendre qu'elle en termine.

« Que pense Papa de lui ? »

'Nous y voici,' pensa-t-elle. « Papa le respecte en tant que bon meneur et un atout pour l'Air Force. Tu ne l'aimes pas ? » Elle baissa la voix, bien qu'étant quasiment sûre que leurs voix ne porteraient pas jusqu'au salon.

« Je n'en suis pas encore sûr. Il est beaucoup plus vieux que toi, Sam et n'est-il pas ton supérieur ? »

« Plus maintenant, et il n'est pas tellement plus vieux que moi. Je voudrais vraiment que tu l'aimes, Mark. Je l'aime et il m'aime, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

« Tu n'en as pas parlé à Papa, n'est-ce pas ? » l'accusa-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne lui en ai pas parlé, c'est simplement de trouver le bon moment pour parler de choses personnelles, tu vois ? » se défendit-elle, espérant faire appel à leur compréhension partagée de leur père.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il approuvera ? »

« Mark, je ne sais pas ! Je voudrais qu'il approuve, mais cela ne fera aucune différence sur ce que je ressens pour Jack. Je suis une grande fille et c'est ma vie. S'il te plait, fait l'effort de l'aimer, c'est un homme bien, » plaida Sam, essayant de ne pas perdre sa patience. Toute sa famille aimait Jack, pourtant elle soupçonnait qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier le fait que Jack était également militaire, et n'avouerait pas que c'était ce qui l'ennuyait en réalité. Elle prit les deux verres restants et n'attendit pas de réponse. Se disputer avec Mark était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait à cet instant.

Le salon était rempli de rire alors que Jack semblait être en train de parler à Liz de son ami étranger, Teal'c, allant pêcher avec lui il y de cela quelques années. Liz n'arrivait pas à croire que son ami n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était la pêche, et trouva cela très drôle avec l'aide du talent de conteur de Jack. Sam lui tendit son verre de vin et se pelotonna contre lui, souriant alors qu'il continuait de raconter l'histoire. Mark la suivit et s'assit à côté de sa femme, pas particulièrement amusé qu'elle trouve amusant le petit ami de sa sœur.

« Ce que Jack ne te dit pas est qu'il n'y a pas de poisson dans ce lac, » ajouta Sam à la fin, faisant plier Liz en deux de rire.

« Hé, le poisson grandit grand comme ça dans ce lac, » répliqua-t-il, montrant par geste la taille pour le bénéfice de Liz.

« En fait, tu n'en as jamais pris un seul, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit-elle avec insolence, inclinant sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Vas-tu te taire, » répondit Jack avec un sourire affectueux, embrassant le bout de son nez. Elle lui fit un grand sourire taquin, tous les deux perdus dans la contemplation de l'autre pendant un instant.

« Vous êtes si mignons, tous les deux » leur dit Liz, ce à quoi, Jack aurait pu jurer, Mark fit une grimace.

Ils discutèrent avec un CD jouant en arrière-fond, buvant le vin et échangeant des histoires jusqu'aux premières heures de la nuit. Jack passa négligemment ses doigts le long de la cuisse de Sam avec un bras passé autour d'elle, ne réalisant pas que la caresse l'avait endormie jusqu'à ce que Mark annonce qu'ils devraient aller au lit, Liz acquiesçant immédiatement.

« Est-ce que vous allez rentrer chez vous cette nuit, Jack ? » demanda Liz en sortant du salon.

« Euh, pas encore décidé, » mentit-il, pas de façon convaincante d'après le sourire de connivence sur le visage de Liz.

« Eh bien soyez avertis que Jo viendra peut-être dans votre chambre à la première heure demain matin, » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Jack eut un petit rire et dit bonne nuit. Il caressa les cheveux de Sam avec douceur pour essayer de la réveiller.

« Sam, la puce, allez. Réveille-toi pour moi, » murmura-t-il à son oreille. Sam remua et il ne put résister d'embrasser son visage endormi, ce qui lui gagna un sourire fatigué.

« Tout le monde est parti au lit ? » demanda-t-elle avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Oui. » Elle se redressa et s'étira, craquant quelques os d'avoir dormi dans une position bizarre. « Je crois que Liz nous a découverts. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Le fait que je vive ici. »

Sam éclata de rire, s'affalant à nouveau sur lui pour l'étreindre. « Je m'en fiche pour l'instant. Trop fatiguée. »

« Au lit, alors. » Il l'aida à se lever, ayant à la guider pour monter l'escalier dans son état ensommeillé. Il la mit au lit, embrassant tendrement son front, avant de l'embrasser sur ses lèvres et de lui murmurer bonne nuit. Sam le surprit en jetant ses bras autour de son cou pour une étreinte.

« Je reviens tout de suite, » la rassura-t-il, utilisant la salle de bain et se changeant avant de grimper dans le lit à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers lui et il la prit dans son étreinte amoureuse, se sentant lui-même épuisé.

« Jack ? » dit-elle doucement.

« Mmm ? »

« Tu as été merveilleux ce soir. »

**Chapitre 3 – Le Jour des comptes**

« Tonton Jack ! Tata Sam ! »

Une voix couina de l'embrasure de la porte de leur chambre. Jack se souvint vaguement de l'avertissement de Liz la nuit précédente à propos de Jo et de sa visite matinale. Sam remua dans ses bras, un œil s'ouvrant contre la lumière entrant à flots par la fenêtre.

« Coucou, Jo, » l'accueillit Sam d'une voix endormie, regrettant le vin qu'elle avait consommé la veille.

« Maman a dit que je devais m'assurer que vous étiez réveillés avant d'entrer, » leur dit-elle, faisant rire Jack – la petite fille ne leur avait pas tellement donné le choix. Jo entra et sauta sur le lit, s'asseyant jambes croisées sur le duvet. Jack se redressa en position assise, s'appuyant sur la tête du lit. Sam roula simplement sur elle-même et se pelotonna contre ses jambes, reposant sa tête sur sa cuisse, et sentant sa main descendre sur son dos, dessinant inconsciemment avec ses doigts des motifs familiers.

« Est-ce que ta Maman et ton Papa sont déjà levés ? » lui demanda Sam, ses compétences d'hôtesse lui revenant.

« Non, ni Beth, » répondit-elle. « Puis-je te lire mon livre ? »

« Bien sûr, ma puce, » répondit Jack, ce qui l'envoya trottiner hors de la pièce à la recherche de son livre. Il tourna son regard vers la blonde dans ses bras. « Bonjour, toi. »

« Bonjour. » Sam sourit, sa bouche fondant sur la sienne au moment où elle répondait. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Il est… 7 heures. » Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil sur sa table de chevet.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus tôt. Ca doit être l'alcool, » râla Sam, tenant sa tête d'une main.

« Petit nature, » la taquina Jack.

Jo revint avec le livre 'Mr Men', et les surprit en lisant pratiquement tout le livre sans aide. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle sortit de la chambre en courant pour revenir avec une brassée de jouets pour les montrer. Chaque peluche à câliner avait un nom, et apparemment une histoire derrière chaque nom, que Jo prit grand plaisir à raconter.

« Tu peux garder Tigger jusqu'à ce que je reparte, Tonton Jack. » Elle donna un tigre très coloré et doux à Jack, qui se demandait d'où elle tirait toute son énergie. « Tata Sam, aimerais-tu en avoir un à câliner ? »

« Ca ira, ma chérie. Tu les gardes pour toi pour dormir avec. Je peux câliner Tonton Jack à la place. »

« Et Tigger, » ajouta Jack, feignant la stupéfaction qu'elle ait pu oublier son nouvel ami, tapotant la tête orange sur le nez de Sam.

« Et Tigger ! » répéta Jo, sautant sur le lit.

Il y eut un coup à la porte et Liz entra, un sourire d'excuses sur le visage. « Est-ce qu'elle vous embête ? » demanda-t-elle, ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille.

Sam se redressa finalement, décidant qu'elle devrait vraiment préparer les boissons et commencer le petit déjeuner pour ses invités. « Pas du tout. Jo nous présentait simplement ses amis. »

« Tonton Jack va s'occuper de Tigger jusqu'à ce que nous partions, » informa Jo sa mère. « Et Tata Sam va câliner Tonton Jack à la place. »

Ils rirent tous à sa déclaration, rendant Jo très contente d'avoir dit quelque chose de drôle – bien qu'elle ne comprit pas quoi.

« Alors à quelle heure Papa doit arriver ? » leur demanda Liz.

« Pas sûre, quelque part cet après-midi. Il a insisté pour venir à la maison par lui-même, pour que nous puissions sortir ce matin si vous voulez, » répondit Sam en déguisant le fait que son père n'arriverait pas par avion et espérant que Liz ne voudrait pas le rencontrer à l'aéroport. Heureusement, elle n'insista pas, suggérant un peu de shopping.

« En fait, nous pourrions aller au centre commercial, ils ont une nouvelle aire pour les enfants avec un terrain de jeu d'aventure et un château gonflable, » suggéra Sam, observant les yeux de Jo s'éclairer.

« Un château gonflable ! Pouvons-nous y aller, Maman ? S'il te plait ? »

« Il semble que la décision soit prise, » dit Jack avec un petit rire.

---

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils se baladaient autour des boutiques, Beth et Jo s'amusaient merveilleusement dans le château gonflable, où Mark avait choisi de rester et de surveiller pendant que les trois autres adultes s'absorbaient à faire du shopping. Ils flânèrent de magasin en magasin, Liz et Sam trouvant parfois quelque chose qu'elles voulaient essayer, laissant à Jack le temps de déambuler dans la partie téléviseurs et gadgets électroniques. Malgré ses déclarations habituelles de ne pas comprendre les 'bidules' de Sam au SGC, il adorait en fait les nouvelles technologies que semblait proposer cette bonne vieille Terre, en grande partie parce qu'elles étaient amusantes, plutôt qu'extrêmement dangereuses. 'Ca aide toujours,' songea-t-il.

Alors que Jack se tenait debout devant une télé à écran plat de presque sa taille, il sentit une main saisir son bras.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » lui sourit Sam.

« A évaluer la probabilité d'être pris si je t'entraîne dans ce cabinet de rangement là-bas, et- »

Elle le frappa sur le bras, ses joues légèrement rouges alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait entendu. « Si Jo ne t'aimait pas autant, je crois que j'aurais à te tuer, » lui dit Sam avec un sourire affectueux, ses bottes aux talons hauts la rendant presque aussi grande que lui.

Jack tint son visage à un centimètre du sien, avec un sourire malicieux. « Je crois que ça en vaudrait la peine. » Il l'embrassa et saisit sa main, faisant un pas vers le cabinet. A l'expression abasourdie sur son visage, sa façade se brisa et il éclata de rire. « Je plaisante. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Mais tu me pardonnes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Seulement parce que je sais comment tu es. » Elle le mena par la main hors du secteur des téléviseurs. « Nous devrions retrouver Liz. Je l'ai perdue quelque part autour du rayon lingeries. »

« Ca, voilà une place où ça ne me dérange pas de faire des courses, » lui dit Jack avec un visage impassible.

« J'aurais vraiment dû te laisser au château gonflable, tu sais. »

« Est-ce que tu insinues que je suis un gamin, Carter ? »

« J'insinue que tu n'es jamais vraiment sorti de la phase 'gameboy', mon Colonel. » Sam sourit, sachant qu'il ne pouvait nier l'accusation après toutes les fois où elle l'avait surpris à y jouer quand il aurait dû être en train de faire ses rapports.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas Liz, là-bas ? » demanda Jack, changeant fort à propos de sujet, en pointant un doigt vers une femme aux bras chargés de vêtements au-devant d'eux. C'était Liz, qui les remarqua et fit des zigs-zags jusqu'à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

« Il y a tant de monde ici ! » s'exclama Liz quand elle les rejoignit. « Sam, je t'ai trouvé un adorable chemisier dont je pense que tu aimeras et j'ai trouvé beaucoup de trucs pour les filles. »

Vingt autres minutes plus tard, ils retournaient vers l'aire des enfants pour pouvoir acheter de la nourriture pour le repas et retourner à la maison à temps pour l'arrivée de Jacob. Alors que Jack tenait sa main, Sam recompta mentalement ce qu'elle avait acheté pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Ils aperçurent Mark assis avec Beth sur un banc près de l'aire de jeu.

« Coucou, chérie. Je t'ai acheté quelque chose, » dit Liz à Beth, qui prit le sac et remercia sa mère avec un sourire.

« Tu en as eu assez de sautiller ? » lui demanda Jack.

« Oui, Jo n'arrêtait pas de marcher sur mes pieds, » répondit-elle, captivée par ses nouveaux accessoires pour les cheveux.

« Je vais aller la chercher, » Sam se porta volontaire, emmenant Jack avec elle, car elle tenait fermement sa main.

« Tu es prête à tout pour m'avoir seul, n'est-ce pas ? » la taquina-t-il, lâchant sa main pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je ne veux pas que tu agisses de ton charme sur Liz et qu'elle ait le béguin pour toi, » répondit-elle sincèrement.

« Quoi ? »

Sam se tourna vers lui, un immense sourire illuminant ses yeux. « Je t'ai eu ! »

« Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle, » répondit Jack, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il était tombé dans le panneau.

« Ca l'était pour moi. » Elle éclata de rire. « Jo ! Ma chérie, viens. »

« Je t'aurai plus tard, » dit-il doucement à son oreille.

« Avec mon Père dans la maison ? » le prévint-elle avec un sourire.

« Zut, j'avais oublié. »

Jo remonta en courant jusqu'à eux, à bout de souffle, se répandant en un flot de compliments sur le château gonflable. Sam lui annonça qu'ils devaient partir et ils refirent le chemin inverse jusqu'à Mark, Liz et Beth. Après un rapide trajet jusqu'au supermarché pour les provisions – Jack suggéra de faire un barbecue et d'inviter le reste de SG1, le groupe arriva à la maison un peu après une heure. Sam ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour que tout le monde puisse rentrer, pendant que Jack verrouillait la voiture.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la maison, il entendit Sam dire, « Comment es-tu entré ? »

Jo sortit en courant pour saisir sa main. « Tonton Jack, viens voir ce que Maman m'a acheté. »

A cet instant Jack se retrouva face à face avec Jacob, qui regardait avec incrédulité sa petite-fille qui lui tenait la main.

« Jack, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

**Chapitre 4 – Conflit**

« Salut, Jake, » l'accueillit Jack, une expression pleine d'appréhension sur le visage lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sam, la suppliant de faire quelque chose.

« Viens, Tonton Jack. » Jo tira à nouveau sur sa main et il décida de laisser sa petite amie seule avec son père.

« Papa, je dois te parler, » l'entendit-il dire alors que Jo le tirait vers le salon.

---

« Sam, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Alors, comment vas-tu, Papa ? Est-ce que Selmak va bien ? » Elle sourit, essayant de retarder ce qu'elle savait devoir dire au bout du compte.

« Sam, que fait ton supérieur chez toi et pourquoi ma petite-fille l'appelle Tonton Jack ? » demanda Jacob, voyant très bien sa tactique pour essayer de gagner du temps.

« Papa, je sais que cela fait un moment que tu n'es pas venu… sur Terre, » elle s'efforçait de trouver les mots justes. « Mais au cours de la dernière année, beaucoup de choses ont changé – à la maison et au travail. »

« Le Général Hammond m'a dit que tu as été transférée dans un rôle plus scientifique au SGC. »

« C'est vrai, je suis toujours un membre permanent de SG1, mais je suis sous les ordres directs du Général Hammond. »

Jacob comprit soudain où elle voulait en venir. « S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que tu es avec Jack O'Neill, Sam. »

« Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, Papa. Nous avons fait en sorte d'être discrets au travail, mais je pense que la majorité des gens le sait à présent, et ça ne semblait pas correct de te le dire lors d'une communication avec les Tok'ra. »

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! » ragea Jacob, à la surprise de Sam. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit particulièrement content de sa relation, mais elle pensait qu'il l'aurait au moins soutenue.

« Pourquoi pas ? Nous ne brisons aucun règlement, et nous avons attendu très longtemps pour être ensemble. »

« Sam, tu sais comment ceci va apparaître en ce qui te concerne quand il en viendra à ta promotion. Il est toujours ton officier supérieur et tu es un officier subalterne femme. Les gens feront des suppositions. »

« Papa ! Ca n'a jamais été un problème pour mon travail ; en fait, c'est la seule chose qui nous a séparés pendant aussi longtemps ! Je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent, je suis heureuse avec Jack – nous sommes heureux tous les deux, » lui dit Sam avec défi, ses yeux brillants de colère.

« Ne dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenue. »

« Ce que je fais pour vivre n'est pas aussi important que ce que Jack est pour moi. Nous sauvons le monde régulièrement et nous méritons tous d'avoir une vie privée. Même le Général Hammond nous soutient. »

« George sait pour vous deux ? »

« Oui, il nous a aidés à trouver un moyen d'être ensemble sans séparer SG1. »

Jacob resta silencieux, une expression d'irritation sur le visage. Ses yeux flamboyèrent un instant lorsque Selmak prit la place de Jacob, un sourire apparaissant sur ses traits.

« Au nom de votre père, j'aimerais m'excuser pour son comportement, » lui dit la Tok'ra d'une voix basse, s'assurant que personne dans la maison ne puisse entendre la voix alien. « J'aimerais vous féliciter vous et le Colonel O'Neill, je crois que vous êtes bien assortis. »

Sam rit avec mélancolie. « Merci, Selmak. Je souhaiterais que mon père ressente la même chose. »

« Je m'efforcerai de l'aider à voir votre bonheur dans cette relation, Major Carter. Il souhaite voir le reste de sa famille, mais pourrons-nous parler plus tard ? »

« Bien sûr, une fois que Mark et Liz iront se coucher, » répondit-elle, se sentant soudain drainée de son énergie. Jacob quitta la cuisine, pour être rapidement remplacé par Jack qui vint se tenir derrière elle, là où elle s'était affalée sur un tabouret près du comptoir.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda Jack, saisissant ses épaules et massant d'une manière apaisante les nœuds dus à la tension.

Sam soupira. « Pas vraiment, » répondit-elle d'un ton malheureux.

« Hé, viens ici. » Il la releva et l'enveloppa dans ses bras, caressant d'une main ses cheveux et son dos en un geste réconfortant. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, souhaitant que son père n'ait plus cette faculté à la faire se sentir si mal.

« Je ne lui ai même pas dit que tu habites ici, il était si en colère contre moi, » dit Sam sur son épaule.

Jack la serra étroitement dans ses bras, se sentant coupable de ne pouvoir la faire se sentir mieux. « Nous le convaincrons, Sam. Le bon vieux Jake est simplement surpris que tu aies choisi un type comme moi. »

Elle inclina la tête en arrière pour regarder ses yeux avec un sourire triste. « Peu m'importe ce que mon père pense, Jack. Je t'aime et ils ne changeront pas cela. »

« Ils ? »

Sam parut penaude lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son lapsus. « Papa et Mark. »

« Oh. »

« Jack, je suis désolée, » lui dit-elle, passant une main sur son visage, se crispant à l'idée de passer une semaine entière à passer avec son père et son frère s'en prenant à elle.

Il l'attira à nouveau à lui. « Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas t'inquiéter pour ça. »

Sam resta silencieuse, essayant toujours de décider ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour rendre raison à son père.

« Sam ? » Cela incita un sourire sur ses lèvres, son ton exactement le même que celui qu'il utilisait quand Daniel ne voulait pas suivre un ordre sur le terrain.

« Ne joue pas au Colonel avec moi, Jack, » le prévint-elle, une expression amusée éclairant son visage.

« Je veux seulement que tu gardes le sourire, » lui dit Jack affectueusement, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de lui dire qu'il irait préparer le barbecue pendant qu'elle appellerait Daniel et Teal'c pour avoir un soutien moral cet après-midi.

---

La journée fut très chaude jusque tard dans l'après-midi et tout le monde savoura le soleil dans le jardin en sirotant des boissons fraîches et des hamburgers du barbecue. Sam avait réussi à éviter d'être seule avec son père ou Mark cet après-midi, restant près de Jack, Daniel ou Teal'c à la place. Elle était infiniment reconnaissante à Liz et à Jo qui étaient constamment autour de Jack ou d'elle-même, surtout Jo qui avait réussi à accaparer la plus grande partie de l'attention de Jack, lui racontant des histoires sur ses amies à l'école. Liz avait laissé sa cadette assise à la table du jardin avec Jack, pour venir s'asseoir à côté de Sam alors qu'elle regardait son petit ami et sa nièce.

« Il est adorable, » dit-elle à Sam, sans avoir à s'expliquer.

Sam sourit. « Oui. »

« Il ne jure que par toi. »

« Jo l'aime bien ». Elle changea de sujet, ne voulant pas laisser échapper sa discussion avec Jacob plus tôt ou sa confrontation avec Mark le jour précédent.

« Elle est d'habitude si timide autour d'étrangers, au moins pendant quelques jours avant de devenir aussi bavarde et amicale. Beth m'a dit qu'elle aime bien Tonton Jack également. »

« Elles sont tellement différentes, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Sam, faisant un signe vers Beth et Jo.

« Tout le monde le dit. Les professeurs de Beth ont dit qu'elle excellait à l'école, mais qu'ils s'inquiétaient de son calme. Je veux dire elle a beaucoup d'amies, mais elle préfère les livres aux gens, » confia Liz avec un petit soupir.

« Ca me rappelle quelqu'un. »

Liz éclata de rire. « Mark ne cesse de me dire qu'elle est exactement comme tu étais. J'aurai peut-être une fille astrophysicienne ! »

« Ne tente pas le sort ! » lui dit Sam, riant aussi. « Beth ira bien. Beaucoup de parents se considéreraient chanceux s'ils n'avaient pas à lutter pour que leurs enfants regardent ne serait-ce qu'un livre. »

« Je sais, aussi longtemps qu'elle est heureuse. »

Sam lui sourit de manière encourageante et se leva pour voir ce que Jack et Jo préparaient à table. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, elle put voir Jo rire bruyamment à quelque chose que Jack faisait – ce qui se révéla être un dessin avec une grande abeille gribouillée avec de mauvaises couleurs.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, Jo ? » lui demanda Sam, posant une main sur l'épaule de Jack pour voir ce qu'il avait dessiné avant d'éclater de rire elle-même.

« Hé, ne commencez pas, Major. C'est un chef-d'œuvre. » Il fit un grand sourire, tirant sur son bras pour qu'elle s'assoie sur ses genoux.

« Vous êtes bêtes tous les deux. » Jo se moqua du couple.

« Dessinez-moi une abeille ivre, petite demoiselle, si vous trouvez que la mienne est si moche, » la défia Jack, obtenant un sourire comme elle se saisissait d'une feuille de papier propre et de la boîte de crayons.

« Je vois que tu passes ton temps de manière fructueuse. » Sam lui fit un grand sourire, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules. « Et ne vais-je pas te faire mal aux genoux en m'asseyant ainsi sur toi ? »

« Sam, tu n'es pas assez lourde et mes genoux ne sont pas fragiles, tu sais. »

« Je crois que ton médecin ne serait pas d'accord. »

« Est-ce que tu me contredis ? »

« Ferais-je une telle chose ? »

Jack lui fit un sourire sarcastique. « Bien sûr que non. » Sa main glissa sous le dos de son haut alors qu'il l'embrassait, le contact de la peau contre la peau la faisant frissonner.

« Mains chaudes, » sourit-elle, regardant ses yeux alors qu'il repoussait des mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles avec son autre main.

« Oh, oh, en approche, » dit Jack brusquement, ses bras tombant à sa taille et essayant de paraître aussi innocent que possible.

Jacob se tint au-dessus de la table, observant sa petite-fille faire son dessin pendant une minute avant de demander à Sam de lui parler en privé. Elle fut accablée lorsqu'elle se leva, et suivit son père dans la maison, dépassant Daniel qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Une fois dans le salon et suffisamment loin du jardin où personne ne pourrait les surprendre, ce fut Selmak qui parla la première.

« Il semble que vous n'étiez pas entièrement honnête à propos de votre relation avec Jack O'Neill, Samantha. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Jacob croit que vous vivez ensemble. »

Sam le dévisagea, mortifiée. « Oui, c'est vrai. Comment… comment avez-vous découvert ? »

« Jacob passait près de votre chambre et la porte était entrouverte. Il y avait là beaucoup d'objets dont il pense qu'ils ne vous appartiennent pas. »

« Selmak, laissez-moi parler à mon père, » lui demanda-t-elle, sa propre colère grandissant.

« Si vous insistez. » Les yeux brillèrent brièvement d'une lumière blanche et le visage serein fut remplacé par un visage furieux. « Sam, ça empire ! A quoi penses-tu ? Emménager avec un officier supérieur ? »

« Papa, comment oses-tu pénétrer dans ma chambre – notre chambre ? Je n'ai plus quinze ans et tu n'as aucun droit de me dire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire ! » Sam éleva sa voix, la frustration qui avait grandi durant la journée se déchargeant finalement.

« Je n'ai rien contre Jack, Sam. Mais tu mets en jeu ta carrière pour cette… passade ! » s'écria Jacob.

« Une passade ? C'est ce que tu crois que c'est ? Papa, je peux m'occuper de moi-même et je ne veux pas de ton avis en cette matière. »

« Je suis ton père et tu l'auras, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

« Tout va bien là-dedans ? » Mark franchit la porte alors que Sam et Jacob se fixaient l'un l'autre, tous les deux refusant obstinément de céder.

« Est-ce que tu savais que ta sœur vivait avec son petit ami ? » lui demanda Jacob.

« Quoi ? Jack vit ici ? »

« Oui. Je ne voulais le dire à aucun de vous parce que tous les deux vous ne lui avez même pas donné une chance. »

« Vous n'êtes ensemble que depuis quelques mois ! » s'exclama Mark.

« Huit mois, Mark. Et je le connais depuis presque neuf ans, » le corrigea-t-elle vivement.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! » continua Mark.

« Comment sais-tu que Jack est aussi sérieux que toi ? » lui demanda Jacob – de manière irrationnelle, lui dit son symbiote dans sa tête.

« Papa, c'est ridicule. Tu connais Jack. Tu sais qu'il n'aurait pour rien au monde une passade avec un officier subalterne. Si vous comptez tous les deux l'attaquer, alors je ne veux plus continuer cette discussion, » affirma Sam sèchement, faisant un pas vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, Jack était sur le point d'entrer. Jetant un regard sur le visage abattu de Sam, il saisit sa main et la ramena dans le salon avec lui.

« Bien, vous avez tous les deux apparemment un problème sur le fait que je sois avec Sam, alors pourquoi ne pas en discuter tous ensemble au lieu de bouleverser Sam ? » suggéra Jack avec emportement, essayant en vain de masquer son attitude protectrice à présent naturelle.

« Jack, ça va. Laisse tomber, » essaya-t-elle de le persuader doucement, mais il serra sa main et ne la lâcha pas.

« Elle est ma petite fille, Jack ! Comment pouvez-vous profiter d'elle ainsi ? »

« Papa ! »

« Allez Jake, vous savez que je ne ferais jamais ça. »

« Non, Jack. Je ne sais pas. Je sais que vous risquez la carrière de Sam avec cette relation et il semble assez évident qu'aucun de vous n'y a pensé sérieusement, » répliqua sèchement Jacob.

« Je te l'ai dit, le Général Hammond est au courant et il nous soutient. Je ne risque rien du tout ! » répéta Sam, commençant à avoir l'impression de revivre ses années d'adolescence, la sensation de claustrophobie de se disputer avec son père revenant. « Jack, s'il te plait, retournons dehors. »

**Chapitre 5 - Répit**

Cela brisait son cœur de voir Sam si bouleversée par ce que son père et son frère avaient dit. Elle insistait qu'elle allait bien, comme toujours, mais il n'avait plus vu un sourire sincère depuis la dispute de cet après-midi. Jack craignait d'avoir empiré les choses en confrontant sa famille comme il l'avait fait, et elle voulait à tout prix l'éloigner d'eux, ajoutant à sa méditation.

« Hé, Jack. » Daniel apparut à ses côtés, le surprenant dans ses pensées. « Est-ce que Sam va bien ? Elle semble très calme. »

Ils s'assirent à l'ombre tout au bout du jardin, d'où ils pouvaient voir tout le monde à distance. Teal'c, Sam et Jo étaient assis ensemble à la table du jardin, Liz aidait Beth à faire quelque chose avec ses longs cheveux et Jacob et Mark étaient toujours dans la maison.

« Son père et Mark ont découvert que nous vivions ensemble. »

« Oh, » répondit Daniel. « Vous ne leur aviez pas dit ? »

Jack lui jeta un regard noir. « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Alors qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Grosse dispute, toute dirigée contre Sam. Puis je crois que j'ai empiré les choses en y allant et en disant à Jake et à Mark que nous devrions en parler. »

Avant que Daniel ne puisse répondre, Liz s'approcha, s'asseyant à côté de Daniel.

« Il fait si chaud aujourd'hui, » s'exclama-t-elle. « Jack, je me demandais si vous et Sam aimeriez avoir la maison pour vous cette nuit. Mark, Papa et moi pouvons emmener les filles à l'extérieur et vous donner un peu de temps à vous. »

D'après son ton compatissant, Jack devina qu'elle avait soit surpris la dispute soit avait parlé à son mari. « Pourquoi ne laisseriez-vous pas les filles avec Sam et moi, comme ça vous pourrez rattraper le temps perdu. »

Liz sourit, visiblement comprenant sa tentative d'avoir Jacob et Mark hors de la maison pendant aussi longtemps que possible.

---

Jacob s'approcha de Jack dans la cuisine où il faisait de son mieux pour trouver quelque chose à manger pour les filles, alors que son fils et sa belle-fille se préparaient pour sortir au restaurant, lui-même s'étant changé en une chemise et une cravate.

« Jack ? »

« Hé, Jake, » l'accueillit Jack, ne sachant pas où il en était maintenant avec le père de sa petite amie.

« J'espérais résoudre ceci avec vous. »

« Sans vous offenser, Jake, mais c'est vraiment à Sam que vous devriez dire ça. »

« Je sais que j'ai sans doute réagi de manière excessive, mais c'est ma fille et je crois que j'étais tout simplement surpris. »

« Merci, » répondit Jack avec sarcasme.

« Vous savez ce que je veux dire. Ce n'est pas comme si Sam avait eu une file de petits amis au cours des neuf dernières années ; de la voir si installée et engagée avec quelqu'un est… surprenant. »

« Eh bien, Papa, j'aime à croire qu'aucun de ces types qu'elle a rencontrés ne se compare à moi, aussi elle… ne s'en est simplement pas inquiétée. »

« Ne m'appelez pas Papa, » l'avertit Jacob.

« Sam était assez bouleversée par la dispute de plus tôt, vous pensez que vous pourriez lui parler ? » demanda Jack, soulagé que Jacob ne soit plus en colère à propos de leur relation.

« Pas ce soir, » répondit-il, troublant Jack par son ton dur. Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque qui se passait dont il n'était pas au courant ?

Mark appela Jacob de l'entrée, disant qu'ils étaient prêts. Sam semblait avoir disparu, et Liz dit à Jack que les filles étaient dans leur chambre. Une fois qu'ils furent partis pour le restaurant, Jack partit à la recherche de sa petite amie, espérant que sa conversation avec Jacob lui remonterait le moral et apaiserait son esprit.

Le dernier endroit qu'il vérifia fut le toit, sa propre cachette où il observait les étoiles quand il voulait réfléchir ou être seul – non pas que cela arrivait très souvent ces jours-ci. Elle était assise en train de fixer le ciel étoilé, la pleine lune faisant briller les traînées de larmes sur son visage.

« Sam ? » appela Jack lorsqu'il la vit. Elle sursauta et essuya les larmes de ses joues d'un mouvement vif.

« Salut. »

« Je me demandais où tu étais allée, » lui dit Jack doucement, s'asseyant derrière elle pour pouvoir enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. « Ne pleure pas. »

A la place, cela la fit pleurer à nouveau, alors que Sam se retournait et enfouissait sa tête dans sa chemise, pleurant silencieusement tandis qu'il la tenait étroitement, caressant son dos en un geste réconfortant.

« Chuut, ça va aller, » murmura-t-il près de son oreille. « Tu es en train de tremper ma chemise préférée. »

Cela lui valut un faible rire à travers ses larmes et elle se recula légèrement. « Désolée. »

Jack entoura tendrement son visage avec ses mains et essuya les restes de larmes avec ses pouces. « Tu te sens mieux ? »

Sam sourit en réponse et hocha la tête. « Je les ai vus partir. »

« Oui, nous pouvons descendre et amuser les filles quand tu es prête. »

« Je t'ai abandonné tout seul avec eux, » réalisa-t-elle brusquement, ses yeux s'agrandissant de culpabilité.

« Cesse de t'inquiéter autant. Qu'aimerais-tu manger ? »

« Tu cuisines ? »

« Eh bien, Major, les filles ne sont que des enfants, et je ne crois pas que qu'elles survivraient à ta cuisine. »

Sam sourit. « Je devrais être offensée, mais je sais que tu vas probablement aller au McDonald's. »

« Très bien pensé. »

« Ca arrive. » Elle fit un grand sourire, répétant ce que Jack avait dit une fois en mission.

---

Près de deux heures plus tard, Jo et Beth jouaient gaiement avec leurs jouets 'Happy Meal' dans le salon pendant que Jack et Sam étaient pelotonnés ensemble sur le canapé.

« Jack ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que ça va être comme ça quand je rencontrerai ta famille ? » demanda Sam.

Jack lui fit un grand sourire. « Eh bien, je pense qu'ils seront impressionnés au-delà du possible pour commencer, puis ils se demanderont combien j'ai dû te payer. »

« Jack ! » Elle éclata de rire, lui frappant le bras.

« Ah, tu crois que je plaisante. » Il gloussa. « Mes frères seront jaloux, et je ne te laisserais pas hors de ma vue au cas où l'un d'entre eux tenterait sa chance. »

« Ne me fais-tu pas confiance ? » demanda Sam en souriant d'un air taquin.

« C'est eux dont je me méfie. Tu es bien trop mignonne pour résister la plupart du temps. »

« La plupart du temps ? »

« Je peux te résister quand tu es en train d'expliquer comment tout l'univers connu… est… tu sais… dans l'erreur. »

« Et moi qui pensais que je te ferais changer d'avis sur les scientifiques. » Elle lui sourit gentiment, se penchant pour un long baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle que ses nièces n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres d'eux.

Comme sur un signal, Beth se redressa sur le canapé à côté de Sam. « Pouvons-nous regarder un film, Tata Sam ? »

« Qu'aimeriez-vous regarder ? » Sam se désengagea des bras de Jack, qui de manière peu coopérative refusa de la laisser aller. Jo comprit immédiatement, saisissant le poignet de Sam pour la relever, ce à quoi Beth se joignit rapidement.

« Tu ne fais pas le poids ici, mec ! »Sam éclata de rire et Jack continua de la tenir.

« Tonton Jack ! Lâche-la ! » cria Jo entre deux gloussements.

« Elle est mienne ! » leur dit Jack, faisant aux filles un regard méchant qui les fit toutes rire encore plus.

« Jack ! » réprimanda Sam.

« Un baiser, » dit-il en faisant la moue d'un air puéril ;

Les filles lâchèrent les bras de Sam pour qu'elle puisse lui donner un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'échapper de sa prise, au grand ravissement de ses nièces. Elle fit un grand sourire à Jack, qui semblait toujours résolument taquin.

« Je vais vous poursuivre, » annonça-t-il, trois secondes avant de bondir sur ses pieds. Les filles coururent à bride abattue hors de la pièce, Sam tout près derrière elles. Jack les poursuivit jusque dans le jardin, car Sam avait laissé la porte de la cuisine ouverte pour rafraîchir un peu la maison. Jo et Beth criaient joyeusement alors que Jack faisait semblant de les saisir chacune à tour de rôle, avant d'atteindre le Major et de la tacler au sol.

« Je t'ai eue. » Jack lui sourit fièrement, ses doigts trouvant la peau nue à sa taille entre son pantalon et son top, la chatouillant. « Hé, vous deux, votre tante est très chatouilleuse. »

« Tu… es… un homme… mort, » souffla Sam entre deux éclats de rire. Jack eut pitié d'elle avant que Beth ou Jo ne commence à la chatouiller aussi.

« Bien, trublions, venez ici. » Jack les poursuivit à nouveau dans la maison avant de retourner vers Sam. Elle s'était redressée, essayant de reprendre son souffle après avoir rit si fort, une expression de méfiance amusée sur son visage lorsqu'elle l'aperçut en train de s'approcher.

« Je t'interdis ! Ces filles vont emporter chez elles toutes sortes de mauvaises habitudes avec toi autour d'elles ! » lui dit Sam défensivement.

« Je me tiendrai bien, » lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire, tenant ses mains devant lui en toute innocence.

Elle le surveilla avec incrédulité et puis prit la main offerte pour l'aider à se lever. Immédiatement il la balaya dans ses bras, la portant dans la maison dans ses bras.

« Si j'avais su que c'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour t'amener à sourire à nouveau… » lui dit-il en la reposant à terre. Elle le frappa immédiatement sur la poitrine.

« Je jure devant Dieu, Jack, je m'arrangerai pour que Teal'c te zatte si jamais tu refais ça, » lui dit Sam, en essayant de cacher son sourire.

« Teal'c ne me ferait pas ça – c'est mon pote. »

« Tu veux parier ? »

« D'accord, tu ne me ferais jamais ça. Je suis trop adorable. »

Elle lui jeta un regard de défi, avant de sourire. « Je vais mettre les filles au lit. »

Jack saisit sa taille avant qu'elle ne se retire vers le salon, l'attirant vers lui en une agréable étreinte. « Tu crois que nous aurons assez de temps pour… »

« Si tu ne venais pas de me chatouiller à m'étouffer à moitié devant mes nièces, j'aurais peut-être considéré la question, » répondit-elle.

Il la regarda disparaître hors de la cuisine vers le salon, un sourire sur son visage alors que Sam faisait avancer les filles dans le couloir et leur disait qu'elle revenait tout de suite. « Je mettrai un film ensuite. »

Sam le surprit en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, lui donnant un baiser pour le faire patienter pendant qu'elle s'occupait des filles. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

« Je croyais que tu étais fâchée avec moi ? »

« Oh, je le suis. » Elle sourit, préparant deux verres de lait et les emportant dans la chambre du fond.

« Ah les femmes, » commenta Jack, un sourire sur son visage malgré lui.

« J'ai entendu. »

**Chapitre 6 – Surprises**

Jack et Sam se réveillèrent tôt le matin suivant, savourant le calme et la compagnie de l'autre alors qu'ils buvaient leur café, assis sur la terrasse. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever ; le ciel était encore tacheté de pourpre.

« Tu crois que si nous montions au chalet et les laissions tous ici ils nous trouveraient ? » dit Jack en réfléchissant tout haut, caressant distraitement d'une main les cheveux de Sam alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre lui.

« Je pense que ni l'un ni l'autre ne me parlerait à nouveau, mais non, je ne pense pas qu'ils nous trouveraient. » Sam sourit contre lui. « Songes-tu à une évasion, Jack ? »

« Je ne quitterais jamais mes fans remplis d'adoration, Carter, » répondit-il, son sourire adoucissant le sarcasme de sa voix.

« Nous devrions peut-être tous aller à un grand parc d'attractions aujourd'hui. Bien qu'en fait, je ne sais pas si les filles aiment les parcs à thèmes. »

« Moi, j'aime. »

« Jack, Beth et Jo ne sont pas assez vieilles pour ces grands manèges que tu aimes, je sais que Mark les déteste et pas question que j'aille sur ce truc qui tombe de cinq étages. »

« Je suis certain que je peux séduire Liz pour le faire, » lui dit Jack avec un sourire enfantin.

Sam éclata de rire à son enthousiasme, elle tendit le bras par-dessus le coussin pour poser son mug vide sur le sol avant de replacer son bras autour de la taille de Jack.

« Tu te sens paresseuse aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda Jack, jetant un coup d'œil à son corps étendu sur les coussins.

« Absolument. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, sa main se déplaçant pour soutenir sa tête dans un angle délicat.

Il y eut soudain une toux forcée, rompant leur moment d'intimité. Lorsqu'ils levèrent les yeux, ils virent Jacob sortir sur la terrasse.

« Levés tôt ? » demanda-t-il, observant sa fille attentivement.

« Toi aussi, » répondit Sam avec désinvolture, refusant de bouger de sa position confortable dans les bras de Jack juste pour faire plaisir à son père.

« Junior ne dort pas toute la nuit, Jake ? » railla Jack.

« As-tu passé une bonne soirée, Papa ? » continua Sam rapidement avant que Jacob ne puisse répondre à la question sarcastique de Jack.

Jacob avait l'air prêt à participer à une bataille de sarcasmes avec Jack, mais changea d'avis. « Oui, nous avons trouvé un bar qui était assez calme pour pouvoir parler. Ton frère semble se débrouiller très bien au travail. Liz aussi, apparemment elle est directrice du département d'anglais à l'école. Peut-être que - »

« Tata Sam ! Tonton Jack ! » Une voix éloignée appelait de l'intérieur de la maison.

« Nous sommes dehors, » répondit Sam, devinant que c'était Jo qui venait les chercher, ne les ayant pas trouvés dans leur chambre. Elle apparut à la porte de la terrasse, trébuchant presque sur sa longue chemise de nuit alors qu'elle descendait le pavé en pierre. Regardant sa tante et son oncle blottis l'un contre l'autre, Jo se hissa sur le genou de Jack, se tournant vers lui pour pouvoir lui parler.

« Tonton Jack ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il, tirant la petite fille davantage sur son giron pour qu'elle ne donne pas un coup de genou sur le visage de Sam par accident.

« Beth dit que je devrais te demander de nous pourchasser encore, parce que c'était amusant, » lui dit-elle avec sérieux.

« Je le ferai, peut-être plus tard. Tu devras faire attention au cas où je t'attraperais, » la prévint-il, chatouillant sa taille.

« Est-ce que Mark ou Liz est déjà levé, Papa ? » demanda Sam, souriant aux cris de plaisir de Jo.

« Probablement, vu l'heure, » répondit Jacob, ne croyant pas tout à fait ses yeux de voir Jack aussi à l'aise avec Jo qu'avec Sam. On lui avait parlé auparavant du passé de Jack, comment il avait eu un fils qui était mort, mais Jacob n'arrivait toujours pas imaginer Jack être du genre à avoir une famille. La vision devant lui commençait à changer son opinion ; Jo ne s'était jamais vraiment bien entendu avec lui depuis qu'elle avait deux ans, pourtant Jack ne lui avait été présenté qu'il y a quelques jours.

« Je vais refaire du café, » dit Sam à Jack, se redressant. « Aimerais-tu du jus de fruit, Jo ? »

« Puis-je avoir du jus de pomme ? » demanda-t-elle poliment.

« Je suis sûre que je peux en trouver, » lui assura Sam, suscitant un sourire éclatant, à la Carter, à sa nièce. « Ne lui apprends rien que tu ne devrais pas, » dit-elle à Jack d'un ton taquin, recevant un baiser pour sa peine.

Jacob la suivit dans la cuisine, écoutant sa petite-fille raconter à Jack ses films préférés. « Etes-vous obligés de faire ça ? »

« Faire quoi ? » répondit Sam, paraissant distraite alors qu'elle cherchait un plateau pour y placer les mugs pour Liz et Mark.

« Etre si attachés tout le temps. Ce n'est pas le meilleur exemple pour Jo et Beth. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Papa, » répondit-elle, repérant finalement ce qu'elle cherchait au fond du placard.

« Est-ce que Jack t'a parlé de notre conversation de la nuit dernière ? »

« Pas vraiment. Il a dit que tu lui avais présenté tes excuses, et c'est à peu près tout, » l'informa Sam, plaçant deux verres sur le plateau et remplissant à nouveau la cafetière.

« J'ai réagi de manière excessive, Sam, je le sais. Mais es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Ce que tu veux vraiment ? »

Sam arrêta ce qu'elle faisait pour le regarder en face. « Papa, je suis heureuse. J'ai attendu ceci très longtemps et maintenant que nous pouvons enfin être ensemble, je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse. Je ne veux plus me disputer. »

Jacob resta silencieux, une expression pensive sur son visage comme Sam se remettait à préparer les boissons. Elle versa les cafés et était sur le point de porter le jus de fruit de Jo à l'extérieur quand Jacob l'arrêta.

« Sam, je suis content pour toi ; je sais que je ne l'ai pas montré. Je pense que de te voir si installée m'a surpris. Je veux dire, la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu étais heureuse de passer chaque seconde au SGC. »

« Je sais, Papa. » Sam reposa le verre pour pouvoir prendre son père dans ses bras, ayant l'impression que le poids du monde lui avait été ôté maintenant que Jacob lui avait donné sa bénédiction – bien qu'à sa manière.

---

« Jack, as-tu vu mon livre ? Celui que j'avais à côté du lit, » cria-t-elle vers la salle de bain alors qu'il se rasait.

« Celui avec des boules et des lignes bizarres dessus ? »

« Des molécules, Jack, et oui, celui-là, » répondit-elle, souriant à son ignorance visiblement exagérée.

« Je euh… je le lisais. »

Sam aurait souhaité pouvoir voir son visage quand il avait dit cela, ne sachant pas s'il était sérieux ou s'il la taquinait. Elle s'avança vers son côté du lit, vérifiant rapidement chaque tiroir, sans aucun succès. Tirant le tiroir du bas, elle le trouva fermé. Curieuse, Sam rouvrit le tiroir supérieur ; repérant la clé qu'elle avait vue là auparavant. Typiquement Jack, il ne pensait jamais à cacher quelque chose dans la maison, bien que ce soit la première fois qu'elle trouvait quelque chose de verrouillé. Plaçant la clé dans le tiroir fermé, elle hésita, se demandant si elle devait laisser tomber. La curiosité l'emporta et elle tourna la clé et regarda à l'intérieur, prête à le refermer si Jack revenait. Il n'y avait rien de visible valant la peine d'être caché, quelques photos et une cravate avec Homer Simpson imprimé dessus – il avait menacé de la porter quelques fois et la seule fois où il l'avait portée, Daniel avait passé toute la soirée à se moquer de lui.

Elle était sur le point de fermer le tiroir quand son regard tomba sur une belle boîte en bois, au fond dans un coin. Des doigts inquisiteurs tracèrent les motifs sur le couvercle, avant de s'en saisir et de l'ouvrir. Le couvercle céda facilement pour révéler un papier de soie rose ; un écrin à bijoux en velours niché au-dessus. Commençant à se sentir coupable d'intrusion maintenant, Sam ouvrit la boîte plus petite, un petit halètement s'échappa lorsqu'elle prit connaissance du joli médaillon en argent, en forme de cœur, avec des étoiles gravées sur le dessus. Se demandant s'il avait placé des photos à l'intérieur, elle ouvrit le médaillon, s'obligeant à rattraper le petit morceau de papier qui tomba.

'_Je suis fou de toi. Veux-tu m'épouser ?'_

Sam fixa les mots, son cœur battant si vite qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer. Elle n'était pas censée trouver ceci, pas maintenant. Mais elle sourit, se sentant extatique à la pensée que peut-être il prévoyait de la demander en mariage. Replaçant le papier à l'intérieur du médaillon et plaçant la boîte dans le coffret en bois, elle sentit quelque chose sous le papier de soie. Se sentant terriblement mal à présent, elle retira prudemment le papier de soie pour révéler un autre écrin plus petit. Avant que sa conscience ne l'en empêche, elle ouvrit l'écrin, son souffle lui manquant lorsqu'elle découvrit l'adorable bague à l'intérieur. C'était une parure avec un solitaire en diamant taillé élégamment, une minuscule pierre rose de chaque côté, sur un anneau en argent ; les mots _'A toi pour toujours, Jack'_ inscrit sur l'intérieur de l'anneau.

Remettant hâtivement toutes les choses exactement comme elle les avait trouvées, Sam put à peine se concentrer. Ils étaient censés aller au grand parc d'aventures dans moins d'une demi-heure, mais tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était quand il avait acheté ces adorables bijoux et dans combien de temps il prévoyait de lui demander.

**Chapitre 7 – J'aime ta façon de m'aimer**

Alors que Jack sortait de la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre, il eut la vision de sa petite amie assise sur le bord du lit paraissant légèrement stupéfaite.

« Hé, courage ! » lui dit-il en riant, la faisant sursauter, alors qu'il sortait sa veste préférée de la penderie.

« Quoi ? » Sam le regarda, un sourire perplexe jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Ce livre est là quelque part. »

Sam paraissait encore hébétée, enregistrant vaguement ce qu'il disait. Brusquement elle sembla se reprendre, jetant ses bras autour de son cou dans une ferme étreinte.

« Sam, si j'avais su que ce livre signifiait tant pour toi… » lui dit Jack, la confusion évidente sur son visage. « Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ? »

Son sourire éblouissant fit étinceler ses yeux lorsqu'elle secoua la tête. « Viens, ils vont nous attendre. »

Jack la regarda, se demandant si elle avait attrapé quelque chose, avant d'accepter sa main offerte et de quitter la chambre.

---

Après un court trajet dans deux voitures séparées, tous les sept arrivèrent dans le grand champ de foire à l'extérieur de Colorado Springs avant le milieu de la matinée. Il semblait y avoir un monde horrible, en grande partie des familles à cause des vacances scolaires. Jo et Beth prévoyaient déjà à quels manèges aller en premier, et Liz dut gentiment rappeler à Beth que sa sœur ne pouvait pas aller sur tous ces manèges parce qu'elle était plus jeune, les restrictions de taille limitant ce qui convenait à une enfant de cinq ans. Jack avait observé Sam intensément, son humeur vibrante semblant sans motif et le convainquant qu'il y avait quelque chose dont il ne savait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il repère le premier manège à défi, du genre à faire blanchir les articulations, dans le parc.

« Alors Liz, ça vous dirait un tour sur cette montagne-russe ? » demanda Jack avec un grand sourire, faisant un geste vers l'immense manège à leur gauche.

« J'aurais dû deviner que vous aimeriez les manèges à adrénaline, Jack, » dit Jacob d'une voix forte en riant.

« Bien sûr, oui, » acquiesça Liz, se dirigeant déjà vers la file d'attente. « Je suis moi-même une adepte des frissons. »

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux venir avec nous ? » Jack implora une dernière fois Sam, qui se tenait avec ses nièces, tenant leurs mains de chaque côté.

« Je commencerai peut-être avec un qui défie moins la mort. » Elle éclata de rire, l'enthousiasme enfantin de Jack la faisant l'aimer davantage, même après neuf ans. Il se pencha en avant pour lui donner un rapide baiser avant de courir rejoindre Liz.

Mark n'avait jamais aimé les foires, même enfant, bien qu'avec la carrière militaire de Jacob et ne restant pas à un endroit plus d'un an dans son enfance, son expérience des parcs d'aventure comme celui-ci avait été limitée. Avec Sam, cependant, cela avait été le seul moyen de l'éloigner de ses livres et hors de la maison ; elle lui avait toujours dit que ça lui rappelait des souvenirs heureux, du temps où ils sortaient avec leur mère.

Alors qu'ils regardaient les gens sur les montagnes-russes, attendant de voir Jack et Liz avoir leur tour, Sam emmena les filles au stand de jeu tout près où on lançait des balles sur des piles de canettes. Il s'avéra que Beth avait un sacré bras droit, gagnant un grand ours polaire en peluche. Ne voulant pas être battue par sa grande sœur, Jo insista pour réessayer. Le jeune homme derrière le stand discuta avec Sam tout en donnant des conseils à Jo dans sa technique de lancée.

Dix autres minutes plus tard, elles étaient encore là, et Jack vint par derrière elle, enveloppant les épaules de Sam dans ses bras. « Est-ce que grand truc blanc est de toi ? » demanda-t-il, faisant un geste vers le prix de Beth.

« Nope. C'est elle qui l'a gagné, » sourit Sam en réponse.

« Tu veux un peu d'aide, ma puce ? » demanda Jack, soulevant Jo pour qu'elle soit un peu plus près de sa cible. A son grand ravissement, Jo réussit à mettre à terre six bouteilles, et choisit un jouet plus petit dans la vaste sélection devant elle alors que Sam remerciait le commerçant pour son aide en riant.

« Ce type te matait, » dit Jack à voix basse à son oreille pendant qu'ils retournaient vers les autres, Sam tenant la main de Jo pour qu'elle ne se perde pas dans la foule.

Elle se moqua de lui. « Non, ce n'est pas vrai, il aidait Jo à gagner quelque chose. »

Jack ne parut pas convaincu. « Il te matait, crois-moi, je sais comment les gars pensent. »

« Jack, es-tu jaloux ? » l'accusa-telle avec un grand sourire, glissant son bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu es d'une humeur exceptionnellement bonne aujourd'hui, et ça commence à m'effrayer. »

« Ca t'effraye que je sois de bonne humeur ? »

« Non, ça m'effraye que tu frôles l'hystérie. »

Sam éclata à nouveau de rire à l'expression sur son visage lorsqu'il dit cela. « Je pense que c'est une exagération. »

---

Le grand groupe avait trouvé un rassemblement de tables de pique-nique pour s'y asseoir et manger leur déjeuner tôt dans l'après-midi, juste comme les filles commençaient à se plaindre qu'elles étaient affamées. Sam se porta volontaire pour aller chercher des pommes caramélisées dont Beth avait repérées la publicité sur le plan du parc. Jack proposa immédiatement de l'accompagner, ne voulant pas rater la chance d'être seul avec elle, même dans un parc bondé.

« Tu as l'air de t'amuser. » Sam sourit comme ils marchaient main dans la main, son esprit encore rempli des images de sa découverte de ce matin

« Tu crois que Teal'c irait dans une de ces monstrueuses montagnes-russes ? Je sais que Danny n'irait pas, du moins pas avec moi, » lui demanda Jack. « Je pense à un pique-nique d'équipe, avec Hammond. Ca, ça serait cool. »

« C'est probablement parce que tu lui dirais des histoires horribles sur ça pendant que vous attendriez dans la file d'attente et qu'ensuite tu te moquerais de lui, par la suite, sur le fait qu'il avait eu peur. »

« Carter, je me sens blessé. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu n'iras sur aucun d'eux avec moi ? Je te protégerai, tu sais ? » dit-il avec un regard pleins de sous-entendus, la faisant rire.

« Jack ? Qu'allons-nous faire pour Noël cette année ? »

Il sourit à sa tactique familière de changer de sujet. « Il nous reste encore quelques mois avant d'avoir à commencer les préparatifs, Sam. Donne à ce pauvre cerveau qui est le tien un peu de repos et amuse-toi. »

« C'est spécial cette année, notre première année de vie commune, » continua Sam, toujours souriante. Brusquement Jack les arrêta tous les deux pour lui faire face, laissant ses mains sur sa taille.

« Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que toi étant dans une humeur bizarre toute la matinée et cette conversation sont liées ? » interrogea Jack, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Non, je me demandais simplement… » répondit-elle d'une voix peu convaincante, sachant immédiatement que sa réponse le rendrait soupçonneux.

A sa surprise, il ne poursuivit pas, à la place il lui fit un grand sourire et la serra contre lui au milieu de l'allée grouillante. « Je te promets que ce sera spécial. »

Le frisson de ce matin revint, comme elle pensait que sa théorie était confirmée ; Jack prévoyait de la demander en mariage à Noël. Bien que Sam n'était pas sûre de vouloir attendre si longtemps, ça semblait si loin. 'Toujours impatiente,' lui avait toujours dit son père quand elle était enfant.

« De toute façon, nous avons ton anniversaire à préparer avant ça, » murmura Jack à son oreille, et elle aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait un sourire sous-entendu sur son visage lorsqu'il dit cela.

**Chapitre 8 – Jeux d'eau**

« Regarde, regarde ! Il y a un toboggan d'eau ! » couina Jo, tenant Jack par la main, montrant du doigt la piste d'eau couverte que quelques personnes trempées venaient de quitter.

« Tata Sam vous emmènera sur celui-là, » lui dit Jack immédiatement, espérant rester s'il le pouvait.

« Oh non, Tonton Jack adore les manèges d'eau, il _va_ venir avec nous aussi, » la rassura rapidement Sam, faisant à Jack un regarda appuyé.

« Je suis obligé ? » en geignant, ses yeux bruns l'implorant de prendre pitié de lui.

« Tonton Jack, c'est amusant ! Il y a un grand plouf à la fin ! » se fit à nouveau entendre Jo, et avec cela, le dernier espoir de Jack de rester sec tomba à l'eau.

« Vous, arrêtez de me sourire comme ça, Major, » râla Jack à sa petite amie, souriant malgré lui. « D'accord, qui est assez brave pour faire face au destin du grand plouf ? » railla-t-il, se retournant pour parler au reste de la famille de Sam.

« Absolument, » acquiesça Liz avec enthousiasme, sa fille aînée hochant la tête à côté d'elle. « Allez, Mark. Tu vas aimer. »

« Si j'y vais, tu y vas, » dit Jacob à son fils, le faisant avancer vers la file d'attente.

---

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les sept trempés jusqu'à l'os, Jo et Beth toutes les deux trouvant hilarant de voir les membres de leur famille si échevelés.

« C'était super ! » Sam rit, écartant son t-shirt de son corps dans une tentative de le sécher autant qu'elle pouvait.

« Pouvons-nous y retourner ? » demanda Beth entre ses gloussements.

« Je crois que nous devrions peut-être partir maintenant, » lui dit Mark.

« Je peux vous balancer un seau d'eau quand nous serons à la maison, si vous voulez, les enfants, » suggéra Jack avec un grand sourire, faisant à nouveau glousser Beth alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux gris trempés, faisant tomber des gouttelettes autour de lui.

« Ne t'avais-je pas dit que tu aimerais cette dernière attraction ? » dit Sam doucement alors qu'ils marchaient, glissant un bras autour de sa taille.

« En fait, j'étais en train de penser que je vais avoir à mouiller à nouveau ton t-shirt quand nous aurons la maison pour nous seuls. »

« Jack ! » Elle éclata de rire et il l'attira plus près de lui et lui donna un baiser.

« Allez, vous deux ! » appela Jacob de l'avant, sa voix prenant le ton caractéristique du père qui vient de surprendre sa fille faire de l'œil à son petit ami, bien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réalisé qu'ils étaient si loin derrière les autres.

« Est-ce qu'au lycée tu as réussi à avoir des rendez-vous ? » demanda Jack d'une voix incrédule, aussi doucement qu'il put.

« Avec Papa tu veux dire ? Généralement je réussissais à sortir en me faufilant en douce. »

« Toi ? Te faufiler en douce ? » lui demanda Jack, trouvant l'idée de Samantha Carter se faufilant en douce derrière le dos de son père hautement amusante.

« Je ne suis pas aussi innocente que j'en ai l'air, tu sais ? » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Comme si je ne le savais pas. »

---

Travaillant en équipe, Jack et Sam avaient réussi à faire des lasagnes pour leur repas du soir, après que Sam ait expliqué que manger dehors tous les soirs prouverait à son père qu'elle ne pouvait effectivement pas faire bouillir un œuf, encore moins faire un vrai repas.

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu me laisses m'occuper des œufs d'habitude ? » avait répliqué Jack, seulement pour avoir un torchon lancé dans sa direction.

Etonnamment, le repas fut assez bon, les trois hommes se resservant deux fois. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon, laissant Sam et Jack faire le café et le thé pour leurs invités quand on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Jack alla y répondre avec Jo courant derrière lui pour voir qui c'était.

« Teal'c, mon pote, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

« J'apporte des cadeaux, O'Neill. »

« Oh, euh… pourquoi donc ? »

« N'est-ce pas la coutume d'apporter aux enfants un cadeau quand ils viennent vous rendre visite ? »

« En fait, non. Mais- »

« Daniel Jackson a suggéré ceci. » Teal'c fit apparaître deux grands pistolets à eau, presque aussi grands que Jo.

« Yay ! Pouvons-nous faire une bataille d'eau, Tonton Jack ? » lui demanda Jo et, sans attendre de réponse, elle courut pour demander à Sam à la place.

« Entrez, T. Vous avez conduit jusqu'ici ? »

« En effet. J'ai mon propre pistolet à eau pour y participer. »

« Cool, vous avez votre propre pistolet à eau ? Il faudra que je me procure un de ceux-là. » Jack le mena dans la cuisine où Jo sautait pratiquement sur place d'excitation.

« Salut Teal'c, vous ne pouviez pas rester éloigné de ça, n'est-ce pas ? » le taquina Sam gentiment, faisant signe à ses cadeaux.

« Je crois qu'un certain docteur, dont on taira le nom, en est responsable, » l'informa Jack, regardant Teal'c qui tendit à Jo un des pistolets à eau, qu'elle pointa immédiatement sur Jack, mouillant son t-shirt bleu à peine sec pour la seconde fois de la journée, avant de courir dehors dans le jardin.

« Vous leur avez donné des pistolets à eau chargés ? T, rappelez-moi d'avoir une petite discussion avec vous à propos de combien vous devez écouter Danny boy et combien vous devez m'écouter. »

---

Beth ne fut pas aussi excitée par la bataille d'eau qui s'en suivit que sa sœur, mais elle se laissa prendre au jeu, surtout quand elle réussit à toucher Teal'c en pleine poitrine. Jack avait installé quelques obstacles pour servir d'abri, et quelques seaux d'eau placés autour d'eux pour recharger leurs pistolets, le grand jardin faisant un parfait terrain de bataille. Sam et Liz étaient sorties sur la terrasse pour observer le chaos, sirotant leur café et riant aux éclats.

« Hé, Jo ! Jack n'est pas à couvert ! » cria Sam lorsque Jack sortit de son abri de fortune pour tirer sur Teal'c.

« Oh, c'est comme ça ? OK. » Se déplaçant à la vitesse de l'éclair, Jack se saisit de Sam et l'utilisa comme bouclier juste au moment où Jo tirait sur lui.

Jack se moqua d'elle lorsqu'elle poussa un cri au contact de l'eau froide, la tirant derrière l'abri le plus proche. « Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je t'aurais dans un t-shirt mouillé à nouveau ? »

« Tellement romantique, Jack, » répondit-elle d'une voix sarcastique, en se levant.

« Eh, eh, eh, où crois-tu t'en aller ? » protesta-t-il, saisissant son poignet pour la faire descendre. « J'ai des plans pour toi. »

« Est-ce parce que je t'ai fait aller dans le toboggan aquatique ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire lorsque Jack se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Et parce que tu m'en dois toujours une. »

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent interrompus par Teal'c et Beth tirant sur Jack par derrière, rapidement suivis par Jo tirant sur Sam de l'autre côté.

« Hé, je suis désarmée ! » protesta Sam, levant ses mains en signe de reddition, seulement pour recevoir une giclée d'eau d'eux quatre, suivie par un bruyant éclat de rire.

« Cela semble non pertinent dans ce jeu, Major Carter, » lui dit Teal'c avec un sourire.

« Allez, les enfants, temps de vous sécher et il sera l'heure d'aller au lit, » appela Liz d'où elle se trouvait sur la terrasse.

« Vous voulez rester un peu, T ? » demanda Jack à son ami alors qu'ils vidaient ce qui restait d'eau dans leurs pistolets dans les seaux.

« Je dois retourner au SGC, » répondit-il.

« Un autre visionnage de Star Wars ? »

« En effet. »

---

« Je suis si fatiguée, » annonça Sam lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans leur chambre, après avoir dit bonne nuit à tout le monde.

« Les enfants ont cet effet, » rit Jack en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Ca semble encore étrange d'avoir autant de monde en même temps dans la maison. »

« Mmm, » répondit-il, rejetant les couvertures et saisissant sa taille pour se mettre tous les deux au lit.

« Est-ce que Teal'c avait amené deux de ces pistolets à eau ? » demanda Sam, s'installant sous les couvertures et se blottissant à nouveau contre lui.

Jack rit. « Apparemment, il a une sacrée collection. Un homme mystérieux notre T. »

« Vous deux êtes de grands enfants en fait. »

« Tu n'as pas eu ce mémo ? » plaisanta Jack, la faisant rire contre sa poitrine. Il écarta négligemment les mèches blondes de son visage d'une main, heureux de frotter ses doigts doucement sur sa taille nue avec l'autre.

« C'est agréable, » souffla-t-elle, resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

« Alors, as-tu trouvé ton livre ? »

« Le livre ? »

« Celui que tu cherchais ce matin. »

« Oh, non. Je le trouverai demain. »

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'autre ? » demanda Jack, la faisant lever les yeux sur lui avec un regard interrogateur pour ne rencontrer que son sourire entendu.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais quoi, » sourit-il, coupant court sa réponse d'un baiser passionné.

Sam lui sourit en retour, répondant à bout de souffle, « Peut-être. »

« Tu joues à la fausse timide ? » sourit-il d'amusement, la retournant sur son dos pour pouvoir clouer ses bras sur le lit, ses jambes de chaque côté d'elle.

« Tu n'obtiendras aucun aveu de moi, » répondit Sam avec défi, son souffle lui manquant lorsqu'il couvrit de baisers sa gorge.

« Nous verrons. »

**Chapitre 9 – Décisions du cœur**

Jack se réveilla le matin suivant avec la sensation de lèvres sur les siennes. Ouvrant les yeux, il eut la vision bienvenue de Sam se penchant sur lui.

« Bonjour, ma belle, » réussit-il à marmonner d'une voix endormie, enfouissant sa main droite dans ses cheveux.

« Coucou, » le salua-t-elle avec un sourire, lui donnant un dernier baiser avant de s'écarter. « Je t'ai apporté du café. »

« Reviens au lit. » C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande, et Jack avait déjà saisi sa taille pour la ramener vers lui, lui donnant à peine assez de temps pour poser le mug sur la table de nuit.

« Ai-je le choix ? » demanda Sam en riant, se glissant sous les couvertures.

« Nope. S'il n'est pas au moins 0730, je ne me lève pas. »

« En fait, il est déjà 0810, dormeur, » répondit Sam, se mettant sur son côté pour pouvoir glisser son bras sur sa poitrine. « Je pense que la bataille d'eau a dû épuiser les filles. Liz m'a dit qu'elles étaient levées au plus tard à sept heures sans faute chez elles. »

Jack sourit avec suffisance. « Alors nous avons peut-être un peu de temps pour nous ? Ca te dit une douche ? »

« Est-ce une offre ? » répondit Sam, traçant des cercles sur son abdomen avec son index.

« Je peux en faire un ordre si tu préfères, » contra-t-il, attrapant ses doigts baladeurs alors qu'elle atteignait un endroit chatouilleux.

« Eh bien, si c'est un ordre… » Elle lui fit un sourire séduisant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante, tirant doucement sur sa main.

---

Quand le couple descendit finalement l'escalier, ils découvrirent que leurs invités avaient commencé le petit déjeuner sans eux.

« Nous songions à envoyer une équipe de secours, » les informa Jacob, prenant un toast dans le tas que Liz venait de placer sur la table.

« Vous devenez de plus en plus drôle, Jake, » répliqua Jack d'un ton sarcastique, provoquant un sourire amusé du Tok'ra.

« Je ne peux pas en dire de même pour vous, Jack. »

« Tout doux, les gars, » les avertit Sam, ravie de voir que leurs habituelles plaisanteries étaient revenues.

« Tonton Jack ? Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda Jo alors qu'il s'asseyait.

« Ce que ta Tante Sam dira, » répondit-il d'un ton espiègle.

« En fait, il y a une ravissante ville au bord d'une plage un peu à l'extérieur de Colorado Springs, » suggéra Sam.

« Est-ce celle dont Daniel s'extasie sans arrêt ? »

« Oui, il a dit que les bâtiments sont très beaux, une vraie ville au bord de l'eau. »

« Je soupçonne le mode scientifique dressant sa tête hideuse… » annonça Jack d'un ton dramatique, faisant glousser Jo.

« Une journée à la plage me semble bien, » assura Jacob à sa fille.

« Je sais faire des châteaux de sable sur la plage, » dit fièrement Jo à Jack, évitant les tentatives de sa mère de la nourrir avec les céréales qui avaient été abandonnées à moitié mangées devant elle.

« Avons-nous amené des seaux et des pelles avec nous, Papa ? » demanda Beth – plutôt avisée pour une enfant de huit ans, pensa Jack.

« Non, mais je suis sûr que nous pourrons en acheter quand nous serons là-bas, » répondit Mark.

Jack tendit le bras pour prendre le pot de café au milieu de la table de petit déjeuner, seulement pour le trouver vide. Trouvant Sam dans la cuisine, il plaça le pot de café vide sur la surface devant elle, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille par derrière et embrassant la courbe exposée de son cou.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » le gronda gentiment Sam.

« Besoin de plus de café, » répondit simplement Jack.

« Je t'en ai apporté ce matin, et tu ne l'as pas bu. »

« J'avais d'autres choses à l'esprit, » expliqua-t-il avec coquetterie, reprenant ses baisers sur son cou alors qu'elle essayait en vain de terminer ses crêpes.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez-vous arrêter une minute, tous les deux ? » La voix irritée de Mark les surpris tous les deux lorsqu'il déposa quelques assiettes dans l'évier.

« Mark ! » s'exclama Sam avec emportement, son hostilité commençant à épuiser sa patience, mais il avait déjà disparu dans la salle à manger.

---

De grands bâtiments en pierre grise bordaient les rues étroites de Bonny Lake, des cafés disséminés et des petites boutiques donnaient à la ville une atmosphère intime. Ils trouvèrent le parking donnant vue sur la plage, les surprenant tous par le peu de monde qu'il y avait pour un dimanche ensoleillé.

« Pouvons-nous aller dans l'eau ? » demanda immédiatement Beth.

« Je veux bâtir des châteaux de sable ! » annonça Jo pour la millième fois.

« Je peux aller te chercher un seau et une pelle pour toi, Jo. Allez tous sur la plage et je vous rattraperai, » suggéra Sam, voyant une chance de flâner à travers la charmante ville. Obtenant des hochements de tête d'assentiment, elle se tourna vers ce qui paraissait être la rue principale donnant sur le parking.

« Whoa, attends. » Jack la rattrapa alors que les autres se dirigèrent dans la direction opposée, en prenant sa main.

Sam éclata de rire. « Tu n'as pas à venir, j'ai pensé te laisser aller sur le sable aussi rapidement que possible. »

« Je ne peux pas laisser les surfers de cette ville penser qu'ils peuvent te draguer… et je n'ai rien pour jouer avec le sable. »

« Grand enfant ! »

« Hé, je revis mon- »

« Tonton Jack ! » Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir Jo courir vers eux, ses parents regardant d'un peu plus loin. « Je veux aller avec toi et Tante Sam. »

« D'accord, ma puce, » acquiesça Jack alors qu'elle saisissait sa main, regardant Sam qui faisait un signe de la main à Liz – pour dire que Jo serait en sécurité avec eux.

« Il y a un poisson ! » s'exclama Jo brusquement, montrant du doigt une petite boutique avec beaucoup d'anneaux, de requins, de baleines et de poissons gonflables en étalage pour nager dans l'eau. Un grand Labrador doré avait été attaché à l'extérieur de la boutique, son propriétaire étant entré à l'intérieur. Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour qu'il se prenne d'amitié pour Jack qui s'agenouilla pour le caresser. Jo le rejoignit, criant joyeusement quand le chien commença à lécher son visage.

« Venez, vous deux, » leur dit Sam d'un ton taquin, souriant à l'homme - le propriétaire du Labrador, supposa Sam – qui sortait du magasin. Le chien aboya lorsque Jack se releva, agitant sa queue et redirigeant son attention vers Jo qui le tapotait encore sur la tête.

« Bonjour, voici Chico. » L'homme présenta son Labrador à Jo, détachant la laisse du chien. « Il t'aime bien. »

« C'est mignon, Chico. » Sam regarda en souriant pendant que Jo parlait au chien, songeant qu'elle devrait demander à son frère s'il avait songé à avoir un chien chez lui.

« Nous devrions avoir un chien, » dit Jack tout haut, reprenant la main de Sam qui se tenait près de lui.

« Tu vois, ta Maman et ton Papa t'achèteront peut-être un chien. » L'homme sourit gentiment à Jo, avant de tirer Chico sur la route, lequel aboya une dernière fois dans leur direction.

« Alors, ma puce, vas-tu choisir un seau et une pelle pour que nous puissions commencer à faire ce château de sable ? » lui demanda Jack, détournant son attention de l'observation du chien vers les poissons gonflables.

Ils quittèrent finalement la petite boutique avec deux poissons à l'effigie de Nemo, deux seaux de différentes tailles et une pelle, Jo leur racontant tout du chien de son amie Lexi.

« Pouvons-nous aller dans l'eau ? » demanda Jo, et une fois obtenue l'accord de sa tante, elle lâcha brusquement sa main. « Là, c'est Beth ! »

Jack attira Sam plus près de lui alors que Jo courait vers sa sœur. « S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu as _ce_ maillot de bain avec toi. »

« Si tu veux parler du bikini noir, alors non. »

« Sam, pourquoi ? J'attendais impatiemment ce moment, » gémit-il.

« Jack, tu sembles oublier que mon père est ici. Tu es peut-être revenu dans ses bonnes grâces mais je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait que sa fille porte ce genre de bikini pour faire plaisir à son petit ami. » Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

« S'il te plait, dis-moi, quand t'aurai-je à nouveau pour moi tout seul ? » plaida Jack d'une voix dramatique, la faisant rire.

« Ils ne sont là que jusqu'après demain, mais je n'en sais rien pour Papa. »

« Alors que penses-tu d'avoir un chien ? » lui demanda-t-il sérieusement. « Nous pourrions l'appeler… Chuckles. »

« Aucune chance, Jack. »

« Je pensais que tu aimais les chiens. »

« Je veux dire que je n'assujettirais pas un pauvre animal au nom de 'Chuckles'. »

« Alors ça ne te dérangerait pas que nous ayons un chien ? »

« J'aime les chiens – un Collet ou un Labrador serait super. » Elle s'arrêta pour lui faire face, le regardant dans les yeux. « Mais c'est moi qui choisis son nom – à lui ou à elle. »

« Et Baxtor ? » suggéra Jack, seulement à moitié sérieux cette fois-ci.

« Jack, tu es officiellement viré de la commission d'appellation. » Sam rit.

« Il y a une commission ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Est-ce que ça implique que tu portes ton bikini noir ? »

« Tu as une idée fixe, Jack. »

« C'est une certaine Major blonde que je connais qui est à blâmer. »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu veux parler, » répondit Sam innocemment, mettant un terme à leur plaisanterie d'un baiser.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu essayais de me faire taire. »

« Jack vas jouer dans le sable. »

---

« Est-ce que les filles seront bien avec Jack ? » demanda Mark à sa sœur alors qu'il gardait un œil inquiet sur ses filles dans l'eau peu profonde avec leur poisson.

« Il a entraîné des cadets auparavant, Mark. Ces deux-là ne seront pas un problème, » répondit Sam patiemment, avant de retourner à son livre.

« Je crois que je vais y aller aussi, j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir, » leur dit Liz, bien que Sam devina que c'était seulement pour rassurer son mari.

« Sam, pouvons-nous parler ? » dit Mark à la seconde où sa femme entra dans l'eau, les laissant seuls. Jacob était parti se balader il y avait de cela dix minutes, se plaignant que le temps était trop chaud pour rester assis.

Reposant son livre sur le sable, elle eut le sentiment de savoir ce qui allait arriver. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Jack. »

« Encore ? » demanda Sam, incrédule.

« Pourquoi es-tu avec lui, Sam ? Est-ce parce qu'il est militaire aussi ? Tu penses que vous partagez les mêmes intérêts à cause de ça ? »

« Mark, je sais que tu n'as pas le plus grand des respects pour l'Air Force, mais s'il te plait, ne laisse pas cela troubler ton jugement. Toute ta famille l'aime, pourquoi pas toi ? »

« Et pour le futur ? Tu veux des enfants avec lui ? » continua Mark.

« Ca ne te regarde absolument pas, » répondit Sam, essayant de contrôler sa colère.

« Peut-être pas, Sam, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée. Ce Jonas était mauvais dès le départ, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. »

Sam le fixa avec surprise. « Tu n'aimes pas Jack parce que tu crois qu'il est comme Jonas ? »

« Ils sont assez semblables, non ? »

« Non, pas du tout. »

« Ils sont tous les deux militaires, Sam. »

« Mark, _je suis_ militaire. Jonas, c'était il y a neuf ans, et j'ai fait une erreur. Jack n'est pas comme lui, en aucune façon. »

« J'en suis heureux, mais je ne peux pas dire que je serai un jour le plus grand fan de Jack. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. Sois simplement heureux pour moi. »

Mark hocha la tête, à contrecœur, en signe d'assentiment, acceptant son étreinte et apercevant Jack remonter la plage vers eux.

« L'eau est super – ces deux petits trublions n'ont cessé de m'éclabousser, » leur dit-il, saisissant les poignets de Sam dans une pluie d'eau salée. « Il faut que tu viennes. »

« Deux petites filles inoffensives sont trop pour toi, c'est ça ? » taquina-t-elle, le laissant la tirer sur ses pieds.

« Hé, j'étais contre trois ! Liz s'y est jointe également. »

Mark resta avec leurs affaires, leur disant qu'il attendrait le retour de Jacob et qu'ensuite il les rejoindrait dans l'eau. Flottant joyeusement sur leur nouveau poisson, Beth et Jo prirent grand plaisir à éclabousser leur Tante avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre l'eau plus profonde.

« Ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'elles étaient des trublions ? » Jack lui sourit, menaçant de renverser le poisson de Beth et l'envoyer dans l'eau.

« Non ! Tonton Jack ! » cria Beth, perdant son équilibre et basculant dans l'eau. Elle refit surface en riant, essayant de reprendre le poisson des mains de Jack.

---

Il était tard dans l'après-midi avant qu'ils ne réalisent qu'ils avaient manqué le déjeuner. Sam et Liz s'accordèrent toutes les deux qu'un de ces jolis cafés seraient un bon endroit pour manger. Faisant leur chemin vers le bout de la plage, Sam traîna en arrière avec Jack, qui tenait sa main et devait encore effacer le sourire de son visage.

« J'ai réfléchi. »

« Ca c'est une surprise, » répondit Jack d'une voix sarcastique.

« Que penses-tu de Jasper ? »

« Jasper ? »

Sam fit les gros yeux. « Pour notre chien. »

« Tu veux vraiment un chien ? » demanda-t-il, encore surpris qu'elle soit d'accord.

« Oui, nommé Jasper. » Elle lui sourit.

« D'où t'es venu ce nom ? »

« Ma meilleure amie au lycée avait un Labrador noir qui s'appelait Jasper. Nous l'emmenions promener. »

« J'aime bien 'Chuckles', » protesta Jack avec humour, l'attrapant par sa taille et la retournant vers lui.

Sam se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser, se reculant avec un sourire. « Je t'aime. »

« Et je t'aime. » Il lui rendit son sourire, regardant avec curiosité alors que son sourire devenait malicieux.

« Alors quand puis-je porter ma bague ? » demanda Sam innocemment.

Jack feignit un soupir exaspéré. « Tu devras patienter. »

« Jack ! »

« La patience est une vertu, Major. »

**Chapitre 10 – Nouvelles additions**

Quand le groupe revint finalement à Colorado Springs, ils étaient épuisés par la chaleur de la journée, reconnaissants de la fraîcheur de la maison. Liz emmena les filles se changer pendant que Sam et Jack se mirent à préparer le dîner, laissant Mark et Jacob se débrouiller dans le salon.

« Jack, tu n'aides pas, » se plaignit Sam gentiment, alors qu'il se tenait derrière elle, ses mains autour de taille et son menton posé sur son épaule.

« Alors quand devrions-nous avoir Jasper ? » demanda Jack, refusant de la libérer.

« Bientôt, j'espère. »

« Tu vas vraiment me laisser avoir un chien ? » Il lui souriait comme un enfant.

« Il ou elle sera _notre_ chien, Jack, » le corrigea Sam avec un sourire.

« Je suis impatient, » répondit Jack alors qu'elle abandonna ce qu'elle faisait, se retournant dans ses bras.

« De plus, un chien ne peut pas causer plus de problèmes que toi, alors que je crois que je suis préparée. »

Il feignit une expression blessée, embrassant le bout de son nez affectueusement. « En fait, tu adores ça. »

---

Sam se réveilla tard le lendemain matin, étant restée avec Liz jusqu'aux premières heures à discuter des 'trucs de filles' comme Jack avait, si éloquemment, présenté. Roulant sur elle, elle trouva le lit vide, à sa grande déception. Essayant de secouer les dernières traces de sommeil, elle repéra un morceau de papier plié sur la table de nuit, adressé de l'écriture de Jack à 'dormeuse'. Souriant, Sam déplia la note :

_Je ne voulais pas te réveiller._

_Je devais sortir, je ne serai pas long._

_Je t'aime xxx_

« Tante Sam ! » pépia Jo de l'embrasure de la porte, la tirant de la lecture de sa note. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil à côté d'elle, sur lequel elle fut surprise de lire 0935.

« Coucou, Jo. Depuis combien de temps es-tu levée ? »

« Une éternité. Tonton Jack a dit que je ne devais pas entrer parce que tu dormais, » répondit Jo, montant sur le lit et glissant ses jambes sous les couvertures, trouvant son Tigger qu'elle avait prêté à Jack.

« Est-ce que Tonton Jack est en bas ? »

« Il est sorti avec la voiture. Il a dit que c'était une mission secrète, » dit-elle à sa tante, les yeux agrandis par le secret qui avait été partagé avec elle.

Sam rit, imaginant son compagnon disant à Jo à quel point sa mission était importante et qu'elle ne devait surtout le dire à personne. « As-tu pris ton petit déjeuner ? »

« Maman a fait des œufs et du bacon pour Grand-papa et Papa. »

« Allons voir ce qu'ils font, tu veux bien ? » suggéra Sam, saisissant son peignoir pour la mettre par-dessus sa chemise de nuit. Jo prit la main de sa tante, sautant pratiquement au bas des marches. Elles trouvèrent le reste de la famille assis dehors sous le soleil matinal, tous les yeux se tournant vers elles lorsqu'elles sortirent sur la terrasse.

« Salut Sam, est-ce que tu veux du café ? » lui demanda Liz aimablement, faisant un pas pour en chercher.

« Non, non. Tu es l'invitée et je t'ai laissée faire le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde ! » Sam rit d'un air coupable.

« Où est allé Jack ? » demanda Jacob à sa fille, sirotant un thé – ça avait été une condition dans son marché avec Selmak quand il avait accepté de renoncer au café.

« Il est sur une mission secrète, » l'informa Jo d'une voix excitée.

« Je pense qu'il est simplement allé à un magasin ou quelque chose comme ça, il a dit qu'il ne serait pas long, » corrigea à voix basse Sam, alors que Jo courait de l'autre côté du jardin où sa sœur lisait. « Est-ce que quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? »

---

Il était presque midi et Jack ne s'était toujours pas montré, remarqua Sam, commençant à être nerveuse. Elle songea à appeler la base pour voir s'il y avait une urgence, mais décida d'attendre encore un peu. Effectivement, quinze minutes plus tard, Jack passait la porte sans se presser, posant ses clés sur la table de l'entrée et la prenait dans ses bras.

« Bonjour, » la salua-t-il, un sourire très content-de-lui-même sur son visage alors qu'il baissait sa tête pour l'embrasser.

« Après-midi, en fait, » corrigea-t-elle, incapable d'empêcher son propre sourire à son enthousiasme contagieux.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. Où sont les autres ? »

« Dehors dans le jardin. Pourquoi ? »

« Bien, attends-là, » lui dit-il, et il fut à nouveau dehors avant qu'elle ne puisse demander ce qu'il se passait.

Une minute plus tard, il revint avec un petit bout de fourrure noir dans ses bras, un jeune Labrador noir avec des yeux bruns foncés la dévisageant d'un air interrogateur.

« Jasper, voici Sam. Tu dois être gentil avec elle sinon nous irons tous les deux dans la niche, » dit Jack au chien, soudant son regard à celui de Sam pour jauger de sa réaction.

« Jack, il est adorable, » dit-elle finalement, caressant sa tête avec hésitation. « D'où vient-il ? »

Jack plaça le Labrador au tempérament tranquille dans ses bras, stupéfiant Sam par sa joie d'être tenu. « Tu te rappelles que je t'avais parlé de mon ami Eddie qui vit là-haut sur les collines et a un grand nombre d'animaux autour de lui pour lui tenir compagnie ? »

« Oui. »

« Il y a deux mois, il m'a demandé si je voulais un des chiots de son Labrador, puis il a décidé de les garder tous à la place. Ce type est fou de chiens. »

« Alors c'est là que tu es allé ce matin ? »

« Il s'est avéré que, après tout, douze chiens c'était trop pour lui, » railla Jack. « Eddie a demandé que nous montions là-haut prochainement pour pouvoir te rencontrer, et il m'a prévenu de ne pas être déçu par la nature docile du petit bestiau. Apparemment il est très joueur quand il veut l'être. »

Sam s'avança avec Jasper, qui était toujours en train de s'habituer à son environnement, dans ses bras, pour embrasser Jack, puis se recula avec un grand sourire. « Il est génial, Jack. » Alors qu'elle se penchait en avant pour l'embrasser à nouveau, le chien vint brusquement à la vie, gigotant dans ses bras et sautant sur le sol. Ils l'observèrent faire son chemin de pièce en pièce, reniflant sa nouvelle maison.

« J'ai pensé que si nous l'avions aujourd'hui, cela donnerai aux filles l'occasion de jouer avec lui, » expliqua Jack, en enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules en se tenant derrière elle, observant toujours leur nouveau compagnon trouver son chemin.

« Il faudrait que je trouve un magasin pour animaux, il aura besoin de nourriture et- »

« C'est fait, Eddie m'a donné plein de trucs pour lui et le reste pourra attendre jusqu'à demain. »

Sam sourit, se retournant pour lui faire face. « Tu as pensé à tout. »

« J'ai pensé que ce serait un changement agréable par rapport à d'habitude où c'est toi qui fait toute la réflexion. » Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, détournant ses yeux du Labrador pour quelques instants. Ils s'écartèrent au son d'un petit aboiement, voyant Jasper à la porte de la terrasse dans la cuisine. Le temps qu'ils atteignent la porte, Jo courait dans le gazon avec Jasper, qui aboyait joyeusement.

« Cet enfant s'entend avec tout le monde, pas vrai ? » dit Jack en riant.

« Un nouvel ami, Jack ? » demanda Jacob d'où il était sur une des chaises de jardin.

« Je vous présente Jasper, notre nouveau compagnon canin, » introduisit Jack avec sa finesse habituelle, son bras toujours autour des épaules de Sam en s'asseyant sur la balancelle.

« Vous avez un chien ? » demanda Liz incrédule, riant néanmoins. « Vous êtes un tel romantique, Jack. »

« Hé, je m'y efforce. » Il sourit, frottant ses doigts sur la peau nue de la taille de Sam là où le top s'était relevé légèrement.

« Tonton Jack ! » Jo poussait des cris aigus alors qu'alternativement elle courait après Jasper, puis il la poursuivait.

« Je crois que ma nièce a besoin d'être sauvée de notre chien, » suggéra Sam à Jack d'un ton taquin.

« Jasper, au pied, » cria fortement Jack, gagnant un regard étonné de Sam, surtout lorsque Jasper s'arrêta pour le regarder, avant de trotter là où ils étaient tous assis. « Eddie l'a bien entraîné. »

« Il connaît son nom ? » demanda Sam d'une voix incrédule.

« Non, mais il connaît l'ordre 'au pied'. Eddie l'avait appelé Buddy, pour l'amour du ciel ! » dit Jack en riant, tapotant la tête de Jasper lorsqu'il s'assit en les regardant.

« Tu aimes Chuckles, mais pas Buddy ? » dit-elle en lui souriant d'un air effronté.

« Eh bien Jasper n'aimait pas le nom non plus, il n'y a jamais vraiment répondu. Va comprendre. »

---

Daniel appela peu de temps après, se plaignant de n'avoir rien à faire ce soir, et avait été embringué dans le dîner annuel organisé par les 'huiles' pour la collecte de fonds.

« Eh bien, Danny, je vous laisse vous débrouiller pendant quoi… trois jours ? et vous vous retrouvez dans les ennuis. »

« Allez, Jack. Apparemment il va y avoir un orchestre et tout. » Jack pouvait entendre l'enthousiasme feint de Daniel, s'auto félicitant d'avoir enseigné à son coéquipier un peu de sarcasme.

« Alors vous voulez que je vous sorte d'affaire avec le Général ? »

« En fait… non. Je pensais que vous et Sam pourriez y venir, au moins- »

« Bien essayé, space-monkey. »

« Voudriez-vous au moins demander à Sam ? Ca ne la dérangera pas, j'en suis sûr. »

« Elle est… ah… en quelque sorte occupé pour le moment, » répondit Jack en regardant Sam à l'extérieur dans le jardin courant partout avec Jasper et Jo. Il l'appela tout de même, attirant son attention et faisant un signe sur le téléphone, pour être récompensé par la compagnie de Sam, d'un Labrador aboyeur, et d'une enfant de cinq ans courant vers lui.

« Coucou, Daniel, » le salua Sam, en même temps que les aboiements excités de Jasper.

« Sam, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Oh, Jack m'a donné un chien, » répondit-elle en guise d'explication.

« D'ac…cord. »

Bien sûr Sam n'était pas de celle à laisser Daniel souffrir tout seul, acceptant d'aller avec lui mais seulement pour quelques heures à cause de ses invités. Sam s'excusa auprès de Liz de les laisser seuls, et promis d'être de retour tôt, à quoi Liz lui assura que c'était bien parce qu'ils avaient à rassembler leurs affaires partout dans la maison et Jacob avait suggéré d'emmener en ville la famille de son fils.

« Je resterai à la maison avec Jasper, » l'informa Jack en la suivant en haut des marches comme elle allait chercher quelque chose d'approprié à porter pour cette soirée. Elle se retourna vivement vers lui.

« Tu viens avec moi, Jack, » répondit Sam, prétendant ne pas être au courant qu'il avait refusé à Daniel.

« Ca, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, Carter, » répondit-il avec fermeté.

« Et si je promets de porter la robe bleue ? » demanda-t-elle avec séduction, enlaçant ses doigts derrière sa tête.

« Celle avec la fente ? »

« Seulement si tu viens avec moi. »

« Tu n'es pas fairplay, Major. »

« Alors tu viens ? »

« Danny-boy m'en devra une grosse pour ça, » céda Jack finalement.

**Chapitre 11 – Sortie à contrecœur**

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que Teal'c a réussi à éviter ça ? » s'exclama Jack quand Daniel les rencontra à l'entrée du grand hôtel.

« Il ne cadre pas vraiment avec la scène, » répondit Daniel.

« Mais pour quelle raison vous pensez que moi oui ? »

« Jack voulait rester à la maison et jouer avec le chien, » Sam informa Daniel en guise d'excuse pour l'explosion de Jack, bénéficiant d'un sourire en coin de l'homme en question.

« On m'avait promis qu'il y aurait du gâteau, Major, » lui rappela-t-il, glissant un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle saisissait un côté de sa robe bleue, relevant la longue jupe pour ne pas trébucher sur les marches.

« Vous êtes superbe, au fait, Sam, » la complimenta Daniel, marchant près du couple.

« Merci, Daniel. Vous aussi. Où est Sarah ce soir ? »

« Partie pour la Grèce ce matin. Elle avait prévu ce voyage depuis une éternité. »

« Et c'est pourquoi nous avons été attirés dans ceci, » termina Jack pour son ami.

« En fait, le Général s'attendait à ce que vous veniez. »

« Il ne m'en a pas parlé… » dit Sam, regardant Jack avec un air interrogateur.

« Eh bien, je… euh… lui ai dit que vous veniez, » ajouta Daniel d'un air penaud.

Ils atteignirent la porte de la salle de réception où la soirée allait se dérouler ; le personnel du SGC vêtu de façon semi-formelle, accompagné de beaucoup de politiciens très bien habillés, était sur la piste de danse déjà pleine.

« Peu importe, nous sommes tous ici maintenant, alors amusons-nous, » dit Sam d'une voix raisonnable, visualisant la scène devant elle.

« Pour autant qu'il y ait du gâteau, » rajouta Daniel d'un ton sarcastique, souriant largement quand il reçut un regard noir de Jack.

---

« Tu veux trouver un coin sombre pour que nous puissions être seuls ? » murmura Jack à son oreille alors qu'ils se balançaient au rythme de la musique.

« Et Daniel ? » Elle leva les yeux sur lui avec un sourire.

« A voir comment tu es ce soir, je ne ferais confiance à personne pour que tu sois seule dans le noir avec quiconque, même Daniel. » Il lui fit un grand sourire, adorant la faire marcher. Elle ne sembla pas impressionnée par sa remarque désinvolte, l'incitant à se corriger. « Il danse avec toutes les femelles ici, Sam. Il ne remarquera jamais que nous- »

« Colonel, Major. » Le Général Hammond apparut soudain à côté du couple en train de danser.

« Mon Général ! » La voix de Sam trahit sa surprise, se désengageant de Jack pour pratiquement se mettre au garde à vous.

« Vous semblez, tous les deux, passer une bonne soirée, » observa Hammond, avant de tourner son regard sur la piste de danse vers là où Daniel se trouvait – avec sa quatorzième partenaire de la soirée. « Ainsi que le Docteur Jackson. »

« Alors, Monsieur, qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici ? Essayer de voler une danse avec ma petite amie ? » plaisanta Jack gentiment, sa main toujours posée au creux des reins de Sam.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, Major ? » Le Général sourit, recevant un sourire en retour de Sam. Il regarda Jack l'embrasser et se diriger vers Daniel pour le secourir de sa dernière victime, durant tout ce temps, regrettant de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose plus tôt pour permettre à Sam et Jack d'être ensemble.

---

« Danny-boy, » le salua Jack, posant une main sur son épaule et le guidant vers le bar. « Vous devez apprendre à dire non. »

« C'est amusant, Jack. La danse est bonne pour- »

« Combien en avez-vous pris ? »

« Je ne suis pas ivre, Jack. »

« Eh bien, asseyez-vous avant de tomber, » lui ordonna-t-il, tirant une chaise pour le docteur éméché.

« Alors comment va la réunion de famille ? » demanda Daniel, essayant de défroisser des plis imaginaires sur sa chemise bleu nuit.

« Bien maintenant, Jacob n'est plus fâché. »

« Et… vous avez un chien ? » dit Daniel, semblant incrédule.

« Oui, depuis ce matin. J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée puisque nous sommes souvent tous seuls à la maison, et Sam s'est vraiment bien amusée toute la semaine avec une maison pleine. »

« Comment se fait-il que tous les deux n'ayez pas marre l'un de l'autre ? » demanda Daniel sans honte, un signe certain que l'alcool le soulageait de ses inhibitions.

« Je suis un gars marrant. »

« Pauvre Sam, » soupira Daniel.

---

« Est-ce le sixième ? »

« Septième, » corrigea Jack, prenant une gorgée de bière et regardant sa petite amie danser avec un autre VIP à l'autre bout de la piste.

« J'aime Sam, » dit Daniel soudain, ses yeux paraissant légèrement vitreux.

« Quoi ? »

« Elle est la seule de nous qui supporte les types horribles- »

« Pas si fort, Danny, » l'avertit Jack.

« Nous devrions la secourir, » annonça-t-il en réponse, faisant une tentative pour se redresser.

« Vous avez besoin de café. »

« Le café, c'est bien, » acquiesça Daniel.

« Salut, » Sam leur sourit, émergeant à côté de la chaise de Daniel, s'étant échappée de la piste de danse.

« Sam ! Hé, nous allions justement venir vous secourir ! » lui dit Daniel, la voyant échanger un sourire entendu avec Jack.

« Un de trop, » confirma Jack pour elle, prenant sa main pour la tirer sur ses genoux, usant pour excuse le manque de sièges près d'eux. « Alors comment as-tu échappé à tes partenaires de danse ? »

« J'ai dit que j'avais des chaussures neuves et que mes pieds me faisaient un mal de chien. » Elle fit un grand sourire, essayant d'évaluer discrètement à quel état d'ébriété Daniel s'était mis.

« Est-ce que le quatrième type t'a draguée ? » demanda Jack avec méfiance, ce que Daniel sembla trouver très drôle.

« Il m'a peut-être donné son numéro. » Elle éclata de rire, l'embrassant pour ses efforts pour être un peu trop protecteur.

« Ca suffit. Nous sommes ici depuis deux heures… je pense. Nous pouvons partir, » annonça Daniel, plutôt bruyamment à nouveau.

« Je ne contredirai pas, » acquiesça Jack.

---

« Vous allez regretter ça demain matin, Spacemonkey. »

Ils se rendirent à l'appartement de Daniel avec une avalanche de faits et de découvertes sur leurs dernières missions de la part du bon docteur, lesquels étaient tous fascinants d'après Daniel, avant qu'il ne vienne – étonnamment – à l'objet de la décoration de son salon. Jack avait réussi à le mener jusqu'au canapé avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre nous ne devrait pas rester avec lui ? » demanda Sam, plaçant le verre d'eau et l'aspirine sur la table basse pour l'inévitable mal de tête du lendemain matin.

« Il ira bien. Il n'a même pas bu tant que ça, » rit Jack. « Nous pouvons l'appeler demain dans la matinée. »

Il n'était pas tard quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, leur donnant l'occasion d'avoir la maison pour eux-mêmes pendant que tout le monde était encore dehors au restaurant. A l'instant où Sam ouvrit la porte, Jasper courut vers eux, laissant même Sam le prendre dans ses bras.

« J'adore ce chien, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Je crois que c'est pareil pour lui, » rit Jack, caressant le pelage noir de sa tête.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que nous avons un chien. »

Sam reposa Jasper sur le sol, et le suivit dans le salon, s'effondrant sur le canapé. Jack s'assit près d'elle, plaçant son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirant plus près de lui.

« Nous aurons à nouveau la maison pour nous demain, » lui rappela Sam, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je pense que je mérite une soirée pizza-bière et toi pour moi tout seul, » lui dit Jack, riant en regardant Jasper qui avait réussi à se hisser sur le canapé et était maintenant étendu en travers des coussins, ses pattes de devant sur les jambes de Jack, le regardant avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

« Je pense que nous pouvons arranger ça, » répondit Sam avec un sourire, en l'embrassant.

Dix minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua, annonçant que Jacob et sa famille étaient de retour. Mark et Jacob vinrent directement dans le salon, tandis que les filles montèrent à l'étage avec Liz.

« Vous avez du rouge à lèvres… » dit Jacob à Jack avec un sourire en coin, faisant un geste à sa bouche et regardant avec amusement sa fille rougir d'embarras.

Jack, comme d'habitude, ne sembla même pas contrarié. « C'est un nouveau look que j'essaie. » Le commentaire, accompagné de son grand sourire, fit voir à Sam le côté drôle, et elle enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Jack, se sentant toujours embarrassée malgré ses gloussements.

« Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? » demanda Mark aimablement.

« Ca s'est bien passé, beaucoup de collègues de travail étaient là donc au moins nous avions des personnes à qui parler, » répondit Sam avec un sourire. « Et vous ? »

Jo déambula dans la pièce dans son pyjama un peu plus tard pour dire bonne nuit à tout le monde, réveillant par inadvertance Jasper, qui était toujours couché sur le canapé. Il sembla reconnaître sa nouvelle amie et immédiatement vint à elle, pressant sa tête dans sa main.

« Cette petite chose aime l'attention, » commenta Mark. « Viens, Jo. C'est l'heure d'aller au lit, » continua-t-il, se levant pour l'emmener hors de la pièce.

« Je pense que je vais monter aussi, » dit Jacob, suivant son fils.

« Et alors ils furent deux, » dit Jack, ressentant le besoin d'embrasser le front de Sam et de la serrer plus près de lui maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls.

« En fait, trois, » le corrigea Sam, faisant un geste de la main vers Jasper et faisant un mouvement pour se lever. « Je vais le laisser courir dans le jardin pendant un petit moment. »

Dix minutes après qu'elle eût ouvert la porte de la cuisine, et que le pauvre chien eût été chassé partout dans le jardin par Jack, Jasper s'étendit dans son lit et ferma les yeux.

« Tu veux aller au lit ? » demanda Sam alors que Jack verrouillait la porte fenêtre derrière lui.

« Absolument, » répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier en saisissant sa main.

**Chapitre 12 – Au revoir**

Sam se réveilla avec les bras de Jack enroulés autour d'elle, son visage tout contre sa nuque et un de ses bras autour de sa taille la tenant étroitement, son dos contre son torse. Elle sourit, contente d'être allongée dans ses bras pendant qu'il dormait, décidant qu'elle lui pardonnerait d'envahir son côté du lit. Changeant légèrement de position, son esprit revint au cadeau dont Jack savait visiblement qu'elle était au courant, et prenait maintenant grand plaisir à être évasif à ce sujet.

« Arrête de penser, » lui dit une voix endormie, son souffle chatouillant son cou.

« Je me demandais s'il fallait déjà se lever, » répondit-elle doucement.

« Trop tôt, rendors-toi. »

« Je devrais commencer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde, leur vol est à midi. »

« Tu ne veux pas déjà te lever, » lui dit-il, sa bouche commençant à explorer son omoplate, la faisant frissonner.

« Arrête ça ! » dit Sam en riant, se retournant sur elle-même pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui fit un sourire diabolique, toute trace de sommeil envolé de son visage.

« Puisque nous sommes tous les deux réveillés… »

« Pas ce matin, Jack, » lui dit-elle à regret, l'embrassant gentiment pour s'excuser. « Dans quelques heures nous aurons toute la maison pour nous. »

« Tu veux de l'aide pour le petit déjeuner ? »

« Si tu l'offres. »

Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient dans la cuisine, heureux que personne d'autre ne soit encore levé. Jack laissa Jasper sortir dans le jardin et se plongea dans le journal de la veille, s'installant à la table de la cuisine pour tenter de faire les mots-croisés que Sam n'avait pas fait avant lui. Sam s'occupa de sortir le four à pain tout neuf qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'utiliser – un cadeau de Teal'c et de Daniel quand Jack avait emménagé, partageant apparemment l'appréhension de Jack sur ses capacités à cuisiner.

« Sam, quel est le nom donné au groupe de sept éléments dans la table périodique ? »

Se penchant sur lui, elle répondit avec un grand sourire : « Quel est le prix ? »

« Je t'ai offert un chien. »

« Tu m'as aussi acheté autre chose. »

Jack sourit, s'amusant beaucoup à continuer à la faire deviner maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé la bague, même s'il avait dû repenser à ses plans pour son anniversaire.

« Les Halogènes, » soupira-t-elle, exagérant sa déception à ne pas obtenir de réponse.

« Viens-là. » Jack la prit sur ses genoux, inhalant son léger parfum alors qu'il la serrait plus près. « Tu ne devrais peut-être pas mettre ce… truc sur les lèvres. »

Sam sourit, tenant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien alors qu'elle se demandait d'où cette pensée était venue. « Pourquoi ? »

« Ca rend facile à Jake de dire ce que nous étions en train de faire, » répondit-il avec un sourire d'une malice désarmante, lissant les longues mèches de sa frange en arrière de son visage.

« Eh bien, pourquoi ne gardes-tu pas tes mains le long de ton corps, alors ? » répondit-elle avec une exaspération feinte.

« Je voudrais… mais tu sais que j'ai une faiblesse pour les scientifiques, » expliqua Jack, recevant finalement un baiser pour ses efforts, avant qu'elle ne se tourne pour l'aider avec les mots-croisés.

« Halogène, en sept vertical, » lui dit Sam à nouveau, prenant son stylo alors qu'il posait ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Je pense que le douze vertical est Shakespeare, » offrit Jack, posant son menton sur son épaule pour pouvoir voir les mots-croisés.

« Pas assez de chaises pour vous deux ? » réprimanda Liz avec une expression amusée sur son visage, annonçant sa présence de l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

« Bonjour, » l'accueillit Sam avec un sourire, mais ne fit pas mine de se lever.

« Ca sent merveilleusement bon, » s'exclama Liz s'avançant vers le plan de travail où se trouvait le four à pain.

« C'est une expérience. Jamais utilisé avant. »

« Mon frère m'en a acheté un pour Noël. Je fais habituellement de délicieux pains aux raisins que les enfants n'aiment pas, mais Mark a essayé un pain au chocolat il y a deux semaines. »

« Comment c'était ? »

« Les filles l'ont adoré. Moi, pas vraiment, » lui dit Liz avec un éclat de rire.

« Je crois que le chocolat est le péché mignon de la famille Carter, » dit Jack à Liz en un murmure sonore.

« Du côté des femmes, en tout cas, » reconnut Sam, refusant de laisser Jack l'appâter. « Au moins je ne suis pas une fanatique des '_Simpsons'_. »

« Hé, je te ferai savoir que c'est une super émission. »

« Beth adore ça, » leur dit Liz, faisant rire Sam.

« Elle a un bon sens de l'humour, » sourit Jack, serrant Sam plus étroitement lorsqu'elle gloussa, faisant exploser de rire Liz.

Jacob entra pour trouver sa fille et sa belle fille dans une crise de fous rires et Jack faisant rouler ses yeux tout en tenant Sam dans ses bras, laquelle était toujours perchée sur ses genoux.

« Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose dans l'eau, Jake. Ne vous approchez pas du café, » dit Jack alors que les filles essayaient toutes les deux de se ressaisir.

« Sam a fait du pain, Papa. Vous voulez des œufs ? » demanda Liz avec décontraction, lui versant un verre de jus de fruit.

« Merci, Liz. »

« Une idée pour le quinze horizontal ? » demanda Sam doucement à Jack.

« Keanu Reeves, » répondit-il sans hésitation, recevant un regard interrogateur à sa réponse. « Teal'c m'a fait regarder Matrix une douzaine de fois déjà. »

« Il n'y a pas assez de chaise ici pour vous deux ? » demanda Jacob au couple.

« Liz a déjà posé la question, Papa. » Sam sourit, ne se levant toujours pas.

Mark et ses filles entrèrent dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, les deux filles demandant où était Jasper.

« A quelle heure devrions-nous partir pour l'aéroport ? » demanda Mark à Sam une fois qu'il se fut servi un café, s'asseyant en face de Jacob.

« Vers onze heures, je pense. Avez-vous fait vos bagages ? »

« Je pense que nous avons tout rangé, n'est-ce pas chérie ? » répondit-il, regardant sa femme pour confirmation.

« Vous deux devriez venir nous voir dans le Minnesota, » leur dit Liz avec un sourire. « Je peux imaginer Jo demandant quand elle vous verra tous les deux à nouveau toutes les dix secondes une fois que nous serons dans l'avion. »

« Je pense que ce sera Jasper qui lui manquera le plus, » répondit Sam avec un sourire, se levant finalement et lissant sa jupe bleue qui lui arrivait aux genoux.

---

Le groupe arriva à l'aéroport avec une heure d'avance sur leur vol. Jacob avait dit tranquillement à Sam qu'il repartirait à la base une fois qu'ils auraient vu Mark et sa famille s'envoler. Jack portait Jo dans ses bras car elle refusait de lui dire déjà au revoir, Beth aussi resta en arrière avec Sam et Jacob alors que ses parents allaient faire enregistrer leurs bagages.

« Je ne veux pas partir, » disait Jo, ses bras autour du cou de Jack.

« Tu vas retrouver tous tes jouets et tes amis, ma puce. Et Tante Sam et moi viendrons te rendre visite bientôt, » essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

« Je ne veux pas partir. »

Sam s'avança pour lui frotter le dos d'un geste rassurant, faisant à Jack un sourire reconnaissant.

« Bien, les enfants, nous ferions bien d'y aller, » leur dit Liz, se rendant compte combien Joe était bouleversée lors des adieux. Chaque fois qu'ils rendaient visite à son frère James, Jo ne voulait pas partir, et seules les promesses de visites futures réussissaient à la calmer. Liz s'avança pour étreindre Sam et lui dire au revoir, pendant que Jack posait Jo sur ses pieds, recevant un baiser sur la joue de la part de la petite fille.

« Au revoir, Jack. » Liz sourit, le serrant dans ses bras. « Ce fut merveilleux de vous rencontrer. »

« Vous aussi, » répondit Jack, regardant Jo saisir la main de sa mère, semblant encore bouleversée.

Mark serra sa sœur dans ses bras, puis tendit sa main d'une manière aimable vers Jack, qui la serra avec un sourire. « Ne laissez pas ma petite sœur vous diriger, » lui dit-il avec un sourire.

« J'essaie, mais vous connaissez les scientifiques. »

Sam frappa le bras de Jack pour ses efforts, enlaçant ses doigts avec les siens alors qu'ils regardaient son frère et sa famille disparaître dans la foule.

« Très bien, Papa, allons au SGC avant que le Général ne pense que vous êtes MIA(1), » suggéra Jack, les menant hors du bâtiment de l'aéroport.

« Ne m'appelez pas Papa, Jack, » répondit-il, un petit sourire démentant son irritation.

---

« Tu es partante pour une pizza ? » lui demanda Jack dès qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Le temps qu'ils s'échappent du SGC, il était le début de la soirée, les deux officiers ayant dû s'occuper immédiatement de choses aussitôt qu'ils étaient arrivés, apparemment toutes urgentes. Sam avait dû se mettre immédiatement au travail, alors que Jack s'était plaint, mais avait néanmoins fini quelques petites choses, avant de pratiquement traîner Sam, qui protestait, en se justifiant qu'elle lui avait promis une soirée pizza-bière.

« Oui, je suis affamée. Jambon et ananas pour moi. » Elle encercla son cou de ses bras pour l'embrasser, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour voir comment allait Jasper. Le trouvant profondément endormi, elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine au cas où il se réveillerait, emportant un grand paquet de chips et deux bières au salon.

« Bien, ils ont dit une demi-heure, » l'informa Jack, se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

« Jasper dort, » lui dit Sam, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et se blottissant tout contre lui.

« Et je t'ai enfin pour moi tout seul. » Il ne perdit pas de temps, se penchant pour l'embrasser.

« Alors, qu'allons-nous faire avec notre dernière semaine de vacances ? » demanda Sam, s'accrochant au col de son polo en une tentative d'interrompre son merveilleux assaut sur son cou.

« Ne prévois rien pour jeudi. »

« Ce jeudi ? »

« Le jeudi 31 mai. » Il lui fit un grand sourire une seconde avant qu'elle ne sente sa main refroidie par la bouteille de bière se faufiler sous son t-shirt, provoquant un cri de surprise.

« Tu prévois quelque chose pour mon anniversaire ? »

« C'est à moi de savoir, » répondit Jack, la réduisant au silence d'un baiser aguichant et soulevant ses jambes dans une position plus confortable sous lui.

La sonnette de la porte résonna, brisant le moment brûlant. Jack se recula pour voir le sourire amusé de Sam d'avoir été interrompue : même une maison vide réussissait à les empêcher d'être seuls.

« Ca doit être notre pizza, » devina-t-elle, une seconde sonnerie incitant Jack à se lever et à aller à la porte. Il passa quelques minutes à discuter poliment avec le livreur de pizza avant que Sam n'entende la porte d'entrée se refermer.

« Le dîner est servi. » Jack sourit, produisant deux boîtes de pizza et deux bières supplémentaires.

« Ca m'avait manqué, » lui dit Sam, réussissant à se mettre en une position à moitié assise contre lui bien qu'étant toujours capable de se saisir de sa pizza.

« Une soirée pizza-bière ? » interrogea-t-il, crochetant la boucle de la ceinture de sa jupe d'un doigt avec un bras autour de sa taille.

« Etre seule dans la maison avec toi. »

« Tu as toute une semaine à être seule dans la maison avec moi. »

« Tu ne vas vraiment pas me dire ce que nous allons faire jeudi ? » demanda Sam, faisant de son mieux pour paraître suppliante.

« C'est dans cinq jours, pour l'amour du ciel ! » Jack éclata de rire, trouvant néanmoins son incapacité à gérer le fait d'être gardé dans l'ignorance touchante. « Tu n'obtiendras aucun indice jusque-là. »

« Jack ! »

_---_

_(1) MIA : Missing In Action (Porté disparu)_

_---_

**Chapitre 13 – Petit ami et anniversaire**

Jack traçait des cercles paresseux sur le ventre de sa petite amie endormie dans un effort pour la réveiller, s'étant levé, douché et habillé depuis près d'une heure. Il s'allongea derrière elle, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager la ligne de son cou avant de déposer des baisers derrière l'oreille. Elle remua, se tourna de côté, maintenant faisant face à Jack, sa respiration se stabilisant à nouveau dans son sommeil.

« Sam, » murmura-t-il à voix basse, glissant sa main gauche sous le vieux t-shirt de l'académie qui était à lui et qu'elle aimait porter au lit, frottant doucement l'endroit au creux de son dos dont il savait être chatouilleux.

« Dormir, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

« Allez, c'est ton anniversaire. » Il sourit, heureux d'obtenir enfin une réponse. Se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, il sentit ses lèvres se courber en un sourire, des yeux saphir rencontrant les siens quand il se recula.

« Tu ne me laisseras pas dormir le jour de mon anniversaire ? » demanda-t-elle, s'étirant, mais ne faisant aucun mouvement pour se lever.

« Il est presque dix heures. »

Elle rit d'un air endormi. « Depuis combien de temps es-tu levé ? »

« Un certain temps, » Jack lui fit un grand sourire, se rapprochant d'elle pour lui soutirer un baiser plus passionné maintenant qu'elle était réveillée. « Bon anniversaire, ma belle. »

« Merci, » sourit-elle.

« Tu veux qu'on aille promener Jasper jusqu'à ce café que tu aimes ? Je t'achèterai même une tarte aux pommes. »

Les yeux de Sam s'illuminèrent en hochant la tête. Son café favori faisait la plus merveilleuse tarte aux pommes, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'occasions d'y aller, à moins d'être en vacances, à cause de leurs horaires chargés.

« Puis-je ouvrir mes cartes avant d'y aller ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix implorante, sachant qu'il avait caché différentes cartes de la famille et des amis qui étaient arrivées par la poste au cours des deux derniers jours. Ce petit geste lui réchauffait le cœur plus qu'il ne savait, ramenant des souvenirs heureux des anniversaires de son enfance avec sa mère, qui avait caché des cartes et des paquets arrivés par la poste au cours des jours précédents l'évènement pour les surprendre.

« Je suppose que nous pourrons faire ça. Attends ici. » Il bondit du lit et sortit. Revenant avec une poignée d'enveloppes colorées, il regrimpa sur le lit, lui passant les cartes en s'allongeant sur son côté, assez près pour passer un bras sur sa hanche.

« Où est la tienne ? » questionna Sam, ayant passé en revue l'écriture sur toutes les enveloppes pour ouvrir celle de Jack en premier.

Jack sourit avec un air de conspirateur. « Quelque part ailleurs. »

Elle lui lança un sourire troublé en retour, avant de choisir une enveloppe rose et de l'ouvrir.

---

Ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'au café, profitant du soleil alors que Jasper courait devant à travers le parc.

« Daniel et Teal'c ont dit qu'ils passeraient peut-être plus tard, » dit Sam, se rappelant le 'joyeux anniversaire' de Daniel au téléphone juste avant qu'ils ne quittent la maison.

« Bien, aussi longtemps qu'ils n'espèrent pas venir avec nous ce soir. »

« Vas-tu me dire où nous allons ce soir ? »

Il l'observa avec un grand sourire, se demandant combien de fois elle comptait demander avant d'abandonner. « Ca ruinerait la surprise si je te disais. »

« Et que dirais-tu d'un indice ? Aussi énigmatique que tu voudras, juste pour que j'ai quelque chose sur quoi réfléchir. » Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant, se rapprochant pour glisser son bras autour de lui alors qu'ils marchaient.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'y réfléchir, Sam. Le but de ces vacances était que tu _arrêtes_ de tant réfléchir, de donner à ce pauvre cerveau qui est le tien un peu d'air, » réprimanda Jack, l'affirmation sérieuse malgré son ton amusé.

« Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu voulais des congés pour les passer avec _moi_. » Elle fit semblant d'avoir l'air blessé.

« J'ai pensé qu'un peu de vacances avec moi te ferait arrêter de tant réfléchir, » répondit-il d'un air modeste, la gratifiant de son sourire à la O'Neill en glissant un bras autour de ses épaules. Alors que Jasper s'arrêtait et revenait vers ses maîtres le long du chemin, Jack appela le Labrador à ses côtés, mettant la laisse sur son collier lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la route entourant le parc.

« Je n'ai pas vu passer ces deux semaines, » commenta Sam avec regret, reconnaissante d'avoir encore trois jours à eux avant de retourner à la réalité qu'était le SGC.

« Nous devrions peut-être aller pêcher plus souvent, » suggéra Jack avec son sourire prédateur.

« Peut-être. » Elle sourit.

---

Le café était plein d'animation pour un jeudi matin, mais le couple réussit à trouver une table en terrasse. Jasper s'étendit sous la table, l'ombre rafraîchissant sa fourrure noire. Jack alla au comptoir pour donner à la serveuse leur commande, deux cafés et deux tartes aux pommes.

« L'année dernière, je n'aurais jamais cru que je serais avec toi à mon prochain anniversaire. » Sam lui dédia un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

« Tu sais, Danny voulait organiser une fête pour toi l'année dernière. Teal'c a immédiatement suivi le mouvement et Cassie pensait que ce serait une super vengeance pour ta dernière intervention dans sa vie amoureuse… »

« Jack si tu es sur le point de me dire qu'il y a une fête qui m'attend à la maison… » commença-t-elle, son visage montrant son inquiétude à cette idée.

Jack se moqua d'elle. « Je ne te ferais pas ça, même si Danny a effectivement proféré différentes… menaces. »

« Alors qu'est-il arrivé à la fête de l'année dernière ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air interrogateur.

« Tu te rappelles l'arrivée inattendue de Jonas de Kelowna ? »

« Oui, il est passé avec un repas Chinois et des vidéos. » Fronçant les sourcils au souvenir étrange de son ancien coéquipier apparaissant à sa porte alors qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'il était sur Terre.

« Je l'ai envoyé chez toi pour t'empêcher de quitter la maison, ou du moins t'avertir du petit projet de Dannyboy. » La fête n'avait jamais eu lieu en fin de compte, à cause d'une activation non programmée de la Porte, laquelle s'était révélée être un appel de Thor, Commandeur Suprême de la Flotte Asgard.

Sam sourit, se demandant encore comment Jack avait réussi à apprendre autant de choses sur elle au cours des années sans qu'elle soit consciente des petits détails de sa vie qu'il avait saisis et s'en était souvenu. « Parce que tu sais que je n'aime pas les grandes fêtes d'anniversaires. »

« Danny et Teal'c s'étaient assurés que ce n'était qu'une vingtaine de personnes, mais bon... »

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais fut interrompue par la serveuse qui apportait leurs cafés et leurs tartes. Lorsque la serveuse brune posa le plateau sur la table, Jasper avança son nez contre son tibia.

« Pardon, il est trop curieux pour son bien, » s'excusa rapidement Sam, essayant d'obtenir l'attention du chien. La serveuse – Joy disait son badge – lui sourit en retour, s'agenouillant pour caresser Jasper.

« Je peux lui apporter un peu d'eau si vous voulez, » offrit Joy, ce que Sam accepta avec reconnaissance.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur lui, de poser moins de problèmes que toi, » dit-elle à Jack lorsque la serveuse partit.

« Hé, être curieux, c'est ton truc, il a dû apprendre ça de toi, » répliqua-t-il d'un ton défensif.

Elle rit, sachant que seul Jack pouvait attribuer à leur chien une personnalité humaine. Sam remercia Joy à nouveau lorsqu'elle revint avec un bol d'eau, tapotant la tête de Jasper une dernière fois avant de s'occuper d'une autre table.

Sam se retourna, après s'être assurée que Jasper était suffisamment sous la table pour ne pas provoquer de problème, pour voir Jack en train de l'observer intensément.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle un peu timidement.

Il sourit et mit la main dans la poche de sa veste. « Je pensais que maintenant que tu as ta tarte aux pommes… » Jack plaça un cadeau magnifiquement empaqueté sur la table à côté de son assiette.

« Puis-je l'ouvrir maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, sachant que sa voix était remplie d'une excitation enfantine.

Il acquiesça, reposant la main sur sa cuisse sous la table alors qu'elle utilisait ses deux mains pour arracher le papier du petit paquet, révélant un écrin noir familier – le plus grand des deux qu'elle avait découvert ce jour décisif. Ouvrant l'écrin, elle trouva l'adorable médaillon qu'elle avait pris beaucoup de temps à admirer, après avoir trouvé le petit morceau de papier et puis l'écrin contenant la bague, et maintenant qu'elle le faisait, le contraste de la simplicité et de la complexité dans le design était magnifique. Elle se tourna pour passer ses bras autour du cou de Jack, avant de lui donner un baiser sonore sur la bouche.

Comme une pensée après coup, il vint à l'esprit de Sam d'ouvrir le médaillon, ne s'attendant pas à trouver une petite note comme avant, car si elle connaissait bien Jack, elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas laissé le papier là dedans pour qu'elle le trouve à nouveau. A sa surprise, un petit morceau de papier plié, d'une couleur rose pourpre tomba dans sa main. Elle regarda Jack avec curiosité, qui lui rendit son regard avec un sourire mystérieux.

'Peut-être plus tard'

Malgré elle, elle rit à ces quelques mots, donnant un coup de poing sur le bras de Jack pour le sourire content-de-lui qu'il affichait. Il tira doucement sur son bras pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui, pressant à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, tandis qu'il lui vint à l'esprit qu'ils offraient un petit spectacle aux autres clients du café.

« Je dois continuer à te faire deviner, » dit-il avec un sourire, posant une main sur sa hanche.

« Tu aimes organiser quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant, » l'accusa-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, la domination du monde vient après sur ma liste de projets. »

« Mon petit ami est un génie diabolique. »

« Seulement au lit, » dit Jack d'un ton pince-sans-rire, émettant un petit rire quand il vit ses yeux s'agrandir, regardant autour d'eux pour voir si quelqu'un écoutait.

« Tu n'es pas sortable, » dit Sam à voix basse, ses joues roses d'embarras. Sortant le collier de l'écrin, elle tendit les extrémités à Jack, lui demandant silencieusement de le lui mettre. Le joli médaillon en argent trouva sa place juste au creux de son cou, saisissant le soleil sur sa surface. « Il est adorable. »

« Joyeux anniversaire, ma belle, » dit à nouveau Jack, acceptant un second baiser reconnaissant de Sam alors qu'elle souriait de bonheur.

Petit ami et anniversaire.

Elle adorait cette combinaison.

Les couleurs de l'amour.

**Chapitre 14 – Toujours « A quoi penses-tu ? »**

Sam se tourna pour lui sourire, se réjouissant de l'interruption de ses pensées lorsque Jack s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle tenait toujours le médaillon d'argent attaché à la chaîne autour de son cou, ses yeux trahissant sa distraction de l'émission passant à la télé devant elle. Jack lui tendit un café dans son mug favori, posant le sien sur la table basse avant de s'installer sur les coussins moelleux du canapé.

« Je me demandais quelles photos je pourrais mettre dans mon médaillon, » répondit-elle, plaçant son propre mug à côté du sien puis se lovant dans ses bras et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Il y a quelques photos d'identité de Danny et de Teal'c plutôt impressionnantes quelque part par ici, » lui assura Jack, usant de sa main autour de ses épaules pour caresser ses cheveux comme elle riait.

« Et Jasper ? »

Il lui fit un de ses regards pas convaincus malgré son sourire. « Tu es censée dire 'et moi ?', Major. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-je une photo de moi dans mon médaillon ? » Sam feignit la confusion, gagnant un second regard noir peu convaincant, ce qui la fit rire.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonna, lui évitant de répondre. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, devinant que ce devaient être Daniel et Teal'c qui avaient promis de venir la voir pour son anniversaire. Jasper arriva le premier à la porte, aboyant avec excitation. Sam ouvrit la porte, recevant une étreinte de Daniel avant qu'il n'entre dans l'entrée, suivi par Teal'c, qui était caché derrière un énorme bouquet de fleurs orange et rouges.

« Merci, Teal'c, » s'exclama-t-elle, prenant la composition qu'il offrait et l'étreignit. « Elles sont magnifiques. »

« Je vous souhaite mes meilleurs voeux en cette occasion, Samantha Carter, » répondit Teal'c, lui gratifiant d'un rare sourire.

Sam poussa ses coéquipiers dans le salon, les laissant avec Jack et un Labrador toujours excité, pendant qu'elle versait deux mugs supplémentaires du café que Jack avait fait. Quand elle s'approcha de la porte du salon, elle entendit les voix chuchotées des trois hommes, qui s'arrêtèrent brusquement lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.

« Très discret, les gars. »

Trois innocents pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Elle leur fit les gros yeux en réponse, se demandant si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le grand secret de Jack pour son anniversaire.

« Ne vous avais-je pas dit qu'elle devenait paranoïaque ? » demanda Jack aux hommes avec une exaspération feinte.

« Je n'arrive pas imaginer qui a déteint sur elle, » commenta Daniel d'un ton sarcastique d'où il était assis sur le fauteuil en face, prenant une gorgée de son mug en fronçant les sourcils, feignant une expression perplexe.

Sam rit joyeusement, saisissant la mine faussement renfrognée que Jack fit à son meilleur ami. « Le sarcasme ne vous va pas, Space monkey. »

« Choisissez soigneusement vos combats, Daniel, » avertit Sam avec un sourire alors que l'archéologue était déjà sur le point de rétorquer, posant une main sur la cuisse de Jack en une tentative d'apaisement.

Jasper s'était pris d'affection pour Teal'c, sautant sur ses jambes de derrière pour poser ses pattes sur les genoux de ce dernier. N'ayant reçu aucune attention du Jaffa, le Labrador se déplaça sur l'autre nouveau venu, Daniel tapota la tête de Jasper distraitement tout en continuant à faire la conversation.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Teal'c, mystérieusement, ne fasse allusion à Daniel qu'ils devraient partir. Le docteur expliqua alors précipitamment qu'ils allaient passer chez Cassie et qu'elle espérait voir Sam également. Jack s'excusa, et Sam devina la raison, mais décida de ne pas pousser plus loin le sujet de ses soupçons concernant ses coéquipiers complotant derrière son dos. Après avoir passé beaucoup de matinées à essayer d'arracher des indices de Jack, elle avait décidé que quoi qu'il ait prévu, elle ferait avec.

---

Une heure plus tard, Teal'c la déposa à l'extérieur chez elle, ayant laissé Daniel avec Cassie et ses amies à l'université. Apparemment Daniel et Teal'c avaient tous les deux des recherches à faire, bien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait été capable d'expliquer le sujet de cette recherche quand elle les avait questionnés. Sam sourit pour elle-même, tenant les cadeaux de ses amis dans une main alors qu'elle cherchait de l'autre les clés de la maison dans son sac. Elle fit signe de la main à Teal'c comme il la dépassait, se demandant si elle allait enfin savoir ce que Jack avait préparé.

L'arôme de bougie et d'encens l'accueillit lorsque Sam ouvrit la porte. Pénétrant dans l'entrée, elle posa ses clés et ses cadeaux sur la table, ôtant sa veste en jean de ses épaules.

« Jack ? » appela-t-elle dans la maison silencieuse. S'avançant dans le salon, Sam découvrit que la fragrance de lavande était plus forte. Les rideaux avaient été tirés, isolant les rayons du soleil de la fin d'après-midi d'été, le doux éclat de bougies de diverses senteurs était la seule lumière dansante dans la pièce. Au-dessus de la cheminée, et des surfaces en bois de la pièce, Jack avait disposé ses cartes d'anniversaire pour qu'elles soient alignées. Le bouquet de fleurs colorées que Teal'c lui avait apporté était posé au centre de la table basse. Se tournant vers la porte, elle appela à nouveau Jack, ne recevant qu'un silence retentissant.

Elle monta l'escalier, apercevant la lumière vacillante des bougies venant de leur chambre. Il lui traversa fugitivement l'esprit que Jasper n'était nulle part non plus, ne l'accueillant pas à la porte comme elle s'y était habituée au cours de la semaine passée.

« Jack ? » appela Sam une troisième fois, poussant la porte de la chambre. Une douzaine de roses, d'un rose pâle, étaient posées sur la commode en pin en face de leur lit, une enveloppe bleue appuyée contre le vase en cristal où se trouvaient les fleurs. Comme Sam s'approchait, le sourire surpris sur son visage s'adoucit en lisant son nom écrit d'une écriture familière sur l'enveloppe. Arrachant le fin papier, elle trouva une carte d'anniversaire et une seconde enveloppe.

'_Bon anniversaire, ma chérie,_

_Jasper et moi avons décidé que tu méritais quelque chose de spécial à célébrer cette année. Je sais que nous avions décidé d'aller au chalet ce week-end, mais nous espérons que tu apprécieras ceci davantage._

_Mon amour,_

_Jack'_

Avec curiosité, elle ouvrit la seconde enveloppe pour trouver deux billets d'avion en première classe pour New York. Sam fixa les billets pendant quelques minutes avant que son esprit ne reprenne le dessus, un sourire excité s'étalant sur son visage. Elle releva l'heure de départ qui était dans quatre heures, donc Jack devait être quelque part ici.

« Jack ? Où es-tu ? »

Elle continua à appeler, passant de pièce en pièce, avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. Sam traversa la salle à manger, sa porte légèrement ouverte, puis entra dans la cuisine, dont la porte était complètement fermée. Ayant l'impression d'être une enfant le matin de Noël, elle serra sa main autour de la poignée de la porte de la cuisine, l'ouvrant tout doucement. La vue qui accueillit ses yeux la fit sourire encore plus ; encore plus de roses, de bougies et d'encens avaient été placés partout dans la pièce. Elle repéra Jasper endormi dans son panier dans un coin, le jeune chien visiblement très confortable dans son foyer relativement récent pour ne pas être ennuyé par la forte odeur de lavande. Un lot de ballons remplis d'hélium était tout contre le plafond, leurs rubans se balançant dans un deuxième bouquet de roses sur la table de la cuisine, celles-ci d'un rouge foncé.

Sam sursauta lorsqu'une paire de bras se glissa autour de sa taille par derrière, des lèvres égrenant des baisers le long de son cou.

« Tu as aimé la chasse au trésor ? » souffla la voix de Jack près de son oreille comme il la tournait pour lui faire face. Elle le remercia d'un intense baiser sur la bouche en enroulant ses bras autour de lui, puis s'écarta avec un sourire éclatant. « Je prends ça pour un oui. »

« C'est trop, Jack. Tu me gâtes. »

Jack lui fit un grand sourire, déposant un doux baiser sur son nez. « Tu as besoin d'être gâtée de temps en temps. »

« Combien de temps as-tu mis pour préparer ça ? » demanda Sam en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les mains de Jack trouvant leur place favorite sur sa taille sous le haut coloré qu'elle portait.

« Juste ce qu'il fallait, Carter. »

« Tu as fait tout ça en une heure. »

« J'ai même réussi à endormir Jasper. »

« Aromathérapie pour chiens, » ajouta-t-elle, l'embrassant à nouveau avant de s'écarter. « Je devrais aller faire les valises pour le week-end-- »

« Attends, » Jack attrapa sa main, la tournant vers les roses et les ballons décorant la table de la cuisine. « Tu ne remarques rien de différent dans les rubans ? »

Sam lui jeta un regard perplexe par-dessus son épaule avant de se retourner pour étudier les rubans. Elle sentit les mains de Jack sur ses épaules lorsque, effectivement, elle aperçut un unique ruban argenté parmi les dorés. Tirant doucement, l'extrémité du ruban sortit des roses, avec un anneau attaché dessus.

« J'espérais que ce week-end pourrait être une double célébration, » expliqua Jack sincèrement, capturant ses yeux avec les siens.

« Est-ce une demande en mariage ? » le taquina-t-elle, un doux sourire ornant son visage.

« Est-ce un oui ? »

Sam sourit à l'expression pleine d'espoir de Jack, libérant la bague du ruban. « Je crois que oui. »

Acceptant le baiser joyeux de son nouveau fiancé, elle admira de nouveau la bague, réalisant que ce qu'elle avait pris pour de l'argent était en fait de l'or blanc. Les mots 'A toi pour toujours, Jack' réchauffa son cœur tout comme la première fois qu'elle les avait lus, et elle glissa la bague sur le quatrième doigt de sa main gauche et étreignit Jack.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, » sourit Sam, fixant sa bague là où ses mains étaient étreintes derrière le cou de Jack, toute l'importance de ce que cela signifiait pour eux la pénétrant.

Voilà.

Ils allaient être ensemble.

Pour toujours.

Fin

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Voilà ! Après beaucoup de réflexion, j'ai décidé du titre de la suite : 'So They Say' – mais me connaissant, je pourrais le changer ! Merci beaucoup pour tous vos reviews et je vais aller écrire la suite sans perdre un instant.

_Note du traducteur__ : l'auteur a bien commencé une suite, mais ne l'a pas terminée (et le titre a effectivement changé ! lol)… Mais je pense que cette fic tient très bien la route sans suite. _


End file.
